Never Forgetting But Losing
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Kagome got her heart broken once,by Kouga. She vowed never to love again, but in a new school and new people, what happens when she starts to love someone. Will she accept it? KS SM RS RS COMPLETE
1. Prolog

Wp: well I am back and in action whoo hoo!

Inu: uhh Ok anyways what's this story about and who's the pairings...

Wp: that's for me to know and you to find out duh !

Kag: Ok well here's the summary for some complete idiots who didn't read the summary before... oppsie did I say that out loud... nevermind...

Wp: and I thought I was evil way to go Kag -highfives Kag-

Kag: thank you and here's the summary

**Kagome and the gang are in Highschool... There are three groups to choose from in Highschool... The punks/gothic, the geeks, and the preps... The Higurashi family is new in town and Kagome is Punk... so is her brother... what she didn't know is that one guy could fix her heart that her old boyfriend destoried.. Does she even like it there? No one knows... Her and her brother Souta Higurashi are in a world of surprises...**

Wp: This chapter is just some info on the characters ok? Well here it is

**Kagome Higurashi: **9th Age 16 New in school, punk, plays guitar and drums and sings, heart was broken by Kouga Wolf, had long black hair, icy blue/green eyes, and creamy skin, she is in archery, and is a 6th degree black belt

**Souta Higurashi: **9th Age 15 New in school, punk, plays drums, never had a girlfriend, has short brown hair, choclate colored eyes, and tan brown skin, is into swordmanship, and is a 5th degree black belt

**Sesshoumaru Tashio: **9th Age 17 Punk, plays base, never had a girlfriend, has long silver hair, golden brown eyes, and creamy skin, loves to bug his brother Inuyasha, is into swordmenship, and is a 7th degree black belt

**Inuyasha Tashio: **9th Age 16Prep, Plays piano (HA HA), Kikyo is his girlfriend, has long silver hair, golden brown eyes, and tan brown skin, loves to pick on smaller kids who are so weak, is a 4th degree black belt

**Kikyo Kage: ** 9th Age 16 Prep, Plays flute, Inuyasha is her boyfriend, has long straght black hair, gray/brown eyes, creamy white skin, loves to put on make-up, is a 3rd degree black belt

**Rin Tashio: **7th Age 14 Punk, plays piano, Inuyasha and Sesshoumarus little sis, never had a boyfriend, has black hair to mid back, black eyes, and creamy skin, loves daggers, is a 5th degree black belt

**Sango Tayijya: **9th Age 16 Punk, plays drums, guitar, and sings backup, never had a boyfriend, has black brown hair to butt, choclate brown eyes, creamy skin, loves her Hirakotsu, is a 6th degree black belt

**Miroku Houshi: **9th Age 16 Punk, plays acristic guitar, never had a girlfriend, is a pervert, has short black hair always in a low pony tail, purple violet eyes, creamy brown skin, is a 6th degree black belt

Wp: Ok I will put in a prolog since that was so short... anyways

Never Forgetting.. But Losing

Chapter: Prolog

"Kagome, dear, where are you going?" Kagome's mother , Suki asked her.

"Over to Kouga's." Kagome said before adding ,"He wasn't at school and when I called he told me he got sick so I am going to take him some soup."

"Ok dear but hurry back" Suki said before Kagome ran out and hopped into her light blue, with black flames, mustang. It was her pride and joy. Oh did I forget to mention Kagome's mother and father are the owners of Shikon Recording. The biggest recording label out in Japan. She drove to 8th street and went to where Kouga's apartment was. She got out and with the soup in hand she walked up the steps to his room. _101...102...103...104...105! Here it is _ As she was about to open the door she heard something she couldn't forget. She heard some not so loving sounds..

"Oh Kouga harder" Said a girls voice who Kagome remembered it to be Ayames voice. Kagome's jaw went to the floor. They were... fucking.

"Kouga you dumped that other girl for me right" Ayame said before she screamed. Kagome was about to throw up.

"Of course you are the only one for me" Kouga inside the room. Kagome shook her head and laid the soup down and walked away. From that day on she promised herself not to love every again.

END OF CHAPPIE

Sorry it was short but that's just like a flashback.. ok?

Well bye and please review... I would like that I guess... anyways

Inu: yeah review or else

Wp: ohh Inu you do care for me

Inu: uhh no I just want to leave I love Kikyo

Wp: -cries-

Kag: INUYASHA SIT BOY

Inu: -falls to the ground- nanome (Kagome)

Kag: hmph you deserve it -tries to confort Wolfpuppy- anyways please review... after the fifth chapter there has to be at least 10 reviews or WolfPuppy won't update... so she will be counting because she has to submit in about 5 chapters at once... well ok bye -waves-


	2. First Day Revised

Wp: Ok chapter 2

Inu: yeah but can you let me go -tries to get out of a chair that he is bound to-

Wp: uhh no sorry

Sess: Woman get me off this wall right now -Sess is tied up against the wall-

Wp: no.. Kag gave me direct orders... now I need to find Souta and Miroku so Rin, Sango, Kagome and Kikyo will be happy . 

Sess and Inu: WAIT THE GIRLS WANTED US TO BE IN HERE

Wp: well yeah actually I am just following what they are saying...

Sess and Inu: -growls-

Wp: feisty anyways on with the chappie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu gang so back the fuck off lawyers... but I am holding the captive under the girls order... .

Never Forgetting... But Losing

Chapter: New School

Kagome and Souta got out of the limo that their mother and father insisted on them taking. Kagome was wearing a plaid mini skirt with a black shirt that said, bite me in red. She had a black chocker on and black and red sex bracelets. She smirked at the crowd, good there were other punk/goths here too. Perfect. She had her hair in a french brain with red highlights. She was wearing studs in her ears. She wearing some black vans.

Souta was wearing baggy black pants with chains making a X in the front and back, he had his hair spiked and was wearing a black chocker too, instead of sex bracelets he had two spiked bracelets on each wrist. He also had some black vans on. He also smirked at the crowd. He followed his sister in and also saw the limo drive away and they walked in getting looks from the preps. Kagome and Souta walked into the office to find a prep and a punk sitting down. The prep had a black eye and the punk was smirking.

"You must be the new students" The secertary said with a smile.

"Yeah Souta and Kagome Higurashi" Souta awsnered knowing if his sister did she would get detention.

"Yes here you go and Sango here can show you around" She said giving them the papers and pointing to the punk with a smirk on. The punk stood up and walked over to them and looked at them up and down. She smirked even more. The punk named Sango was wearing black kinda baggy pants with chains on the side and a black tight shirt that said, you may not like it but I am better than you

"Good more punks we need more and that's for sure." She said smirking. Kagome smirked back at her. Right then and there started a great friendship.

"Can you show us around chickey" Kagome asked her.

"Of course" Sango said and turned and walked out with Kagome and Souta following. Someone pushed Souta into Kagome and they hit the lockers. They were expecting it but wanted the school to think at first that they were weak.

"Ohh my bad" Said a guy with long silver hair, horrible light blue shirt and regular jeans. Souta and Kagome rolled their eyes. Souta got off of Kagome and helped her up. Kagome adjusted her backpack.

"I didn't see you there." He said he had his arm around a BUTT UGLY girl, she looked almost like Kagome but Kagome would never say that. The girl had long black hair, gray eyes, a black mini skirt, black highheels, and tight red shirt.

"What do you want Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Sango asked them. Souta and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. This didn't go unnoticed by them though.

"Ohh what's the nod for.. so you run away?" Kikyo said with a smirk. Everyone was watching now, even the principle and teachers.

"Hmm well no it's just that we don't fight disabled people so we were going to WALK away" Souta said with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said getting angry.

"We" Kagome said

"Don't" Souta said

"Fight" Kagome said

"Disabled" Souta said

"People" Kagome said. People in the crowd snickered. Some were praising them for standing up to them.

Inuyasha's face turned red and he let go of Kikyo and lunged at Kagome who just stood there. She dodged at the last minute, making Inuyasha hit the lockers.

"Told we don't fight disabled people." Kagome said and everyone almost laughed, everyone except the preps. "Bye" Kagome said and her and Souta walked to their first class, with all the punks following. They had their punk queen, and she didn't even know it. They also had a punk King, Sesshoumaru, now all they had to do was get them together. Kagome and Souta sat by each other in the back row and took out some markers and 2 cd players. The punks saw them and started snickering. Souta and Kagome put on the headphones and started to bob their heads and draw on the desks.

"Now class today we are going to sing and stuff.. so let's go to the auditorium." Mrs.Rodriguz said and the class stood up and walked to the auditorium. Kagome and Souta put away their cd players but took out a cd that had no lyrics.

"Umm Mrs.R how many songs can we sing?" Kagome said.

"Two" Mrs.R said and walked up to the stage.

"What are you singing to?" Sango asked Kagome, but Kagome was looking at a guy with silver hair, baggy black pants with chains on the side, golden brown eyes, and a black shirt that said life is just a phase before death and hell. Sango smirked at Kagome's face.

"Yo Kagome stop drooling." Sango said and Kagome wiped away the drool and blushed. The guy Kagome was looking at and another guy were walking this way. The other guy had black hair in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, violet eyes, and was wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt that said, my theorpist took away my supernatural powers

"Hey you two must be the new girl and boy who made fun of Kikyo and Inuyasha" The boy with black hair said.

"Yeah, but it was all my sis that did it all, by the way I am Souta Higurashi" Souta said and shook the black and silver haired boys hand.

"I am Miroku" The black haired boy awnsered.

"And I am Sesshoumaru" The silver haired boy said looking Kagome up and down.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi Souta's older sis ... I still don't know why he is in the same grade as me though." Kagome said and pretended to think.

"Ok class sit down" Everyone sat down, punks in the back and preps in the front. The preps went like this

Kikyo Inuyasha Yura Naraku Kagura Kanna Hojo

Punks:

Sango Miroku Sesshoumaru Kagome Souta

"Now let us let the new people go first." Mrs.R said and Souta and Kagome stood up. Souta gave her a cd. The teacher turned it on and music came out but no words, the words were from Kagome.. and some from Souta.

**Kagome **Souta

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**save me from the nothing I've become**

**now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
**don't let me die here**  
there must be something more  
**bring me to life**

(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(I can't wake up)  
**Wake me up inside**  
(Save me)  
**call my name and save me from the dark**  
(Wake me up)  
**bid my blood to run**  
(I can't wake up)  
**before I come undone**  
(Save me)  
**save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Bring me to life)**  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**(Bring me to life)**

Kagome held the last note for about 15 seconds before the music and her voice stopped. The cheering was deafining. Before the knew it the next song was on. kagome smiled at the crowd as Souta went and took his seat again.

"This song is dedicated to someone who broke my heart and to my brother." She said and smiled at him. Souta was to say least shocked. So where the rest of the students. Sof tmusic came from the speakers and after about 10 seconds Kagome started to sing. What came out a beautiful voice. All Sesshoumaru and the other punks could do was watch and listen to Kagome.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  


The music played a little bit here and every punk and teacher who was in there at the time was listening... Everyone except the preps.

**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chorus  


Kagome smiled and the crowd, even some preps who hated Kikyo where standing and clapping. Kagome walked off staged and sat in bettween Sesshoumaru and Souta.

"Kagome you have to join our band" Sango said and Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded. "You singing is amazing."

"Thanks I wrote those songs and me and brother did the music and everything..We played the instrutments then sung.. you know" Kagome said and smiled. She high-fived her brother and hugged him and said something in his ear that everyone heard. She said that she was glad he was her brother and that she loved him.

Kikyo and her gang walked up to the stage. "This song is for my boo Inuyasha" Inuyasha smirked and the punks started to gag.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

x2  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

All the punks were falling over laughing. Only a few people were clapping. They had a new Queen of Vocals. Kagome a punk who was also new, she was now queen of the punks and of the vocals and she didn't even know. The punks started walking to 2nd period, gym. They were in a load of surprise today was karate day and no one knew that the punks were fighters. They knew the preps were like 1st to 4th degree but that's all they knew... They were in a load of surprise!...

CLIFFY HANGIEE

Sorry had to do it anyways next chapter will be good I hope...

Wp: well here's Miroku and Souta -has each of them in a cage-

Sou and Mir: WHAT IN THE & ARE WE DOING IN HERE?

Sess: the girls ordered her

Mir and Sou: huh?

Kag: yup we did anyways -gets sess off the wall but puts him in a chair and sits on his lap facing him and starts kissing him-

Sess: -is shocked but deepens it-

Wp: wait you have to wait until 3 chapters from now! grrr

San: whoo

Rin and Kik: yeah wow

San: never knew Kagome had it in her... -does the same thing to mir-

Rin and Kik: -does the same thing to sou and inu-

Guys: -likes and deppens the kiss-

Wp: NO THIS IS ALL GOING WRONG NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! anyways well come back when I have my cast back

Review please!


	3. School Fun

Wp: sorry reviews for taking a while and not making the first two chappies longer... ok well reviews are at the bottom... can you believe that I got over I don't know 7 reviews in just one day . THANK YOU SO MUCH

Inu: Ok they want to read the story not listen to you.

Kag: Oh shut the fuck up no one likes you anymore... . 

Everyone: Did she just curse

Kag: yeah get the fuck over it -growls-

Sess: Wow in one day she took after me...

Kag: -blushes- yeah you could say that

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would have his children... but I don't SO BACK THE FUCK OFF LAWYERS!

School Fun

Never Forgetting...But Losing

Kagome and the gang walked to 2nd period... Math... They saw the preps in front and the punks in back, as usual. The punks sat in the back and it was like Souta Sango Kagome Sesshoumaru Miroku. The preps were in the same way as in the auditorium. Kagome and Souta looked at each other and nodded. Time to make math a little more fun.

"Welcome class we have to new students Kagome and Souta Higurashi , would you two please tell us a little bit about yourselves?" The teacher, Mr.Kuro asked them.

"Yeah.. ok.. well my name is Kagome Higurashi as the teacher said, I am punk,don't like kiss my ass, and i play guitar and base and I also sing, and I am a 6th degree black belt" Kagome said and smirked.

"Names Souta, my sis is Kag over there I am punk, I play the drums, and I am a 5th degree black belt." Souta said and yawned.

"Yes thank now if you turn to page 321 and you can start and do 1-12 and have it in by the end of the class" Mr.Kuro said and everyone did as they were told. Kagome looked at Souta and he got out a cd player that had speakers and everything, he put in Avril Lavigne _Freak Out_. The Music started and Kagome jumps out of her desk put her book on the floor and got on her desk and started dancing while singing. The whole class including the teacher watched.

_**Try to tell me what i shouldn't do  
You should know by now  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands  
Up in the air  
'Cause I don't care**_

'Cause I'm all right  
I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go

Chorus  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
'Cause I'll never know   
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

Just freak out let it go

You don't always have to do everything right 

Here Kagome closed Sesshoumaru's book while on his desk. Being in karate she was excellent in balance. She backflipped onto an empty desk and started dancing like a real dancer. (A/N you know like in the music video My Goodies how they dance, kinda like that, but has a punkish style to it)

_**Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
Walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care**_

'Cause I'm all right   
I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go

Chorus

Let it go  
On my own  
Let it go  
  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

By this time Sango was on another desk dancing too, she wasn't about to let Kagome have all the fun. They were having so much fun they didn't notice that other students were coming in here.__

**Chorus **

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
'Cause i'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside

The music stoped and so did the girls in their places. Kagome had one hand on her stomach and the other on her head and she was halfway down to sitting on desk. Sango was on her knees on the desk with both her hands behind her head. When the music started again they started dancing. Sesshoumaru Miroku and everyone was watching.

_  
**Freak out let it go**_

Freak out let it go (x 2)

When the music faded away everyone clapped while the girls laughed and sat in their desks.

"Well thank you Miss.Higurashi and Miss.Tayijiya for that wonderful show but you have 4 days of detention." Mr.Kuro said. When he turned his back Sango and Kagome highfived. "Ok class everyone except Kagome and Sango have to do this for homework. You may talk for the remainder of the class which is about 30 minuites" Mr.Kuro said and sat at his desk on the computer doing something... The punks put their desk together so the could talk.

"So Kagome how does it feel to be the Queen of Vocals and Queen of the Punks?" Sango asked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah after the incident with Inuyasha you became Queen of the Punks and after the singing thing you became Queen of the Vocals, Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to be plotting something to get revenge and humilate you." Sango said and patted Kagome on the back in sympathy.

"I feel the love Sango" Kagome said sarcastic.(Sp?)

"Duh! Anyways what about we give Kikyo and Inuyasha a taste of their own medicaine" Sango said. She looked over at them. Kikyo was on Inuyasha lap and the other girls were on the other boys lap, it was a really disgusting sight. Kikyo suddendly burst out laughing at something Yura said.

"I'm in" Miroku said right away, knowing whatever Sango was planning he was in with it. He has had a crush on Sango since the 3rd grade but never had enough courage to ask her on a date.

"I guess I am too" Kagome said waiting to see if Sesshoumaru was in. "You in Sesshoumaru?" She asked him.

"Sure why not."Sesshoumaru said and smirked at Kagome who blushed.

"Oh I'm in too, I can get anything in 5 minutes just tell me what you need and it's done." Souta said and pulled out a piece of paper and a cell phone.

"You twerp you took my phone" Kagome said and snatched her phone.

"Duh you have the best service" Souta said and took out a pen ready for what they needed. Kagome sighed and gave it back to her little brother. _note to self kill souta and then bring him back and then give him a new phone so he won't use mine _

"Well let's get itching power, manure, water balloons, jelly, whip cream, and eggs." Sango said and Souta wrote it all down. Souta smirked and dialed a number. While he was doing that they went over the plan.

"Ok this is what I was thinking, fill some ballons with jelly, whip cream, and some egg." She said and took a breathe when she exhaled she had a smirk on her face."Then the others filled with either the manure or itching powder." Sango said and watched as the others grew evil smirks on their faces.

"Kag they said it will be here tomorrow because I ordered the best itching powder so it won't be here until tomorrow." Souta said "Sorry"

"It's ok then we have time to get the stuff ready.. anyways do any of you have AIM or AOL?" Kagome asked look around at them.

"Yeah we all have it" Miroku said and got a piece of paper out and wrote his screenname down, **PervertedMonk **Kagome laughed when she saw it, she watched as Souta, Sesshoumaru, and Sango got a a piece of paper and wrote their screennames down. Kagome did the same but she wrote it on three pieces of papers, her's was **PunkMiko**,Sesshoumaru- **YoukaiLord **Sango- **DemonSlayer **Souta- **DragonKid **They all exchanged email adresses and were about to start talking when the bell rang. Kagome and the others sighed. 3rd period. They all had the same class for some odd reason. (A/N: Wp: -whistles innocently- what it was all... SANGO and KAGOME'S FAULT NOT MINE)

"Hey Sesshoumaru do you have any siblings?" Kagome asked them as the walked into Art. They started talking because the teacher wasn't in there yet.

"Yeah a sister and brother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Names?" Kagome asked getting interested.

"Well the prep Inuyasha, who I am ashamed of and my favorite sibling, Rin, she's punk and her AIM screenname is **GothPunkChck**" Sesshoumaru said and smirked.

"Sweet name, feel sorry that you have to live with Inuyasha" Kagome gags at the name. The others laugh. Right then the group of preps walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't the posers" Kikyo sneered at them.

"Posers?" Kagome said and looked around. "I don't see any posers do you guys?" Kagome asked them.

"Nope" They said at the same time. Kagome turned to the preps and smirked.

"Nope no posers here, I just see an absolutly ugly bitch" Kagome said and smirked even more. The punks burst out laughing. Kikyo looked like she was about to cry.

"Aww look icky Kiki is about to cry" Souta said and they all laughed again. The preps turned around angrly and the punks highfived in the middle of them. In this class there were tables and seated three to each table so the class room looked like this--

Teacher's Desk

Inuyasha Kikyo Yura Souta Kagome Sesshoumaru

Hojo Kanna Kagura Sango Miroku

It was really weird, because there weren't that many kids in this school, so. The teacher walked in and looked at the class. "Well class we are going to draw a dream, something you have dreamed before and the draw of course, now start" The teacher said and everyone started to draw. All the punks finished first and looked at their drawings.

Sango- A village that had people in cat skin-like armor on

Sesshoumaru- His father, him, and his mother all smiling.

Miroku- Someone that looked like Miroku but was sucking things into his hand

Souta- A dragon

What got everyone was Kagome's it was too swords and a dog, one sword was huge and had fur at the handle and the other one looked like it couldn't cut skin or paper. The dog was white and had a cresent moon on it's forehead.

"What?" Kagome asked them because they were all looking at the picture.

"You dreamed that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yup but that's all I remember from it." Kagome said and frowned.

"Oh" They all said. The preps finished and the punks were about to fall over in laughter.

Kikyo- Her and Inuyasha making out

Inuyasha- Ramen

Kagura- A big feather

Kanna- A big mirror

Hojo- A big blob

Yura- ...Hair

It was really weird. But they didn't really care. The bell rang for 4th period. Which was music, even though they had theater arts they still took quior. It gave Kagome and Souta something to do while they were bored.

"Ok class today we are going to do ranks like where you should be. Ok it's going to be divided into boys and girls, the best girl and boy with be at the front of each row and so on and so forth. Now let's begin with the new students. Kagome please would you tell me what song and you have to have the words memorized because my computer only plays the music not words. Ok?" The teacher asked her. The teacher looked serious and Kagome nodded.

"Can I sing to Who Know's?" Kagome asked and the teacher nodded and put on the music.

**Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more**

I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day 

**How do you alway have an opinion **

**And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything we're just wasting time**

Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day 

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

**Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?   
Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?  
**

**Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

**  
So you go and make it happen  
Do your best  
Just keep on laughing   
I'm telling you  
There's always a brand new day**

**  
Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing   
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

Kagome took a deep breathe as the class even the teacher, well except the preps stood and started clapping. She put a lot of herself into that song. She always did. She loved to music and singing in front of people she just didn't want to love, but she knew she was falling for a certain punk. She just didn't want her heart to be broken again. She didn't like it the first time because she really loved Kouga and he took her love for granted, she hoped if she fell in love one more time it might be better. She didn't know what to do but just hope.

"That was amazing Kagome where did you learn to sing like that?" The teacher asked her.

"Well me and my brother play and sing so I have a lot of practice."Kagome said and took her seat by Sesshoumaru until they could figure out the order.

"Ok Souta you next" The teacher said and Souta went down.

"Hmmm I want to sing Boulivard of Broken Dreams by Green Day." Souta said and again the teacher got the song started and Souta waited until he knew when to start singing. He had their cd and listened to them constantly.

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-**

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..

I'm walking down the line

**That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge   
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-**

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating   
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone 

Once again Souta also got a standing ovanstion (A/N sorry can't spell right now) Souta went and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Well I guess it runs in the family anyways let's see Kikyo you turn" The teacher said.

"I want Brittney Spears Shadow" Kikyo said and smirked. She would show Higurashi.. Or so she thought.

**Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot   
You coup your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here**

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
You left and it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon

I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away   
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here

It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
No, no, no   
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon

It's only your shadow

At the end of the song all the punks were gagging and not that many people were clapping. It went on and on. Miroku was next, then Inuyasha, Hojo, Naraku, Yura, Kanna, Kagura, and then Sango. What shocked is that Sango danced and singed. She danced and sung to..

**You dont remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?   
And dream I do...**

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe

**You're taking ova me**

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand   
I knew you loved me then  


**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking ova me **

**  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking ova**

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe

**You're taking ova me **

"Ok class you will know where you are tomorrow at class" The teacher said. It's Monday if you didn't know that. The bell rang for 4th period to be over. The punks walked out Sesshoumaru by Kagome , Souta on the other side of Kagome, Miroku by Souta, and Sango by Miroku. "It's lunch right?" Kagome asked seeing as they were heading towards the lunch room.

"Yeah but we are going to go out and eat." Sango said as the changed their direction and went outside. "So who's car is here?" Sango asked.

"I can call for a limo" Kagome said as Souta took her cell phone and called their driver to come get them "Well nevermind anyways where are we going?" Kagome asked them as she got her cell phone back from Souta.

"Let's so to Tokyo Japan Steakhouse, they have the best deserts and rice and steak." Sango said and the punks laughed, in Sesshoumaru's case chuckled and smirked. The limo came and Kagome told the driver where to go.

"Yes ma'am" The driver said and started to drive away.

"Kagome what do you like about Tokyo so far?" Miroku asked her.

"It's different from America really different... Good thing I learned my orgin language or I would be... uhh .. weirded out" Kagome said and everyone started laughing.

"Same question Souta" Sesshoumaru said to him. Souta was really looking up to Sesshoumaru like a brother.. He was hoping to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru together.

"Well it is different from America but it's good to be back in a place where you don't get looks about how you look, we lived here when I was 2 and Kagome was 3 but moved to America so my mom and dad could start a record thing so now we moved back and everything" Souta said and smiled.

"Kagome so did you have a boyfriend in America?" Sango asked. They saw Kagome flinch. Souta put his hand on her sholder letting her know that she should tell them.

"Yeah I did, but he cheated on me, One day he didn't go to school he called and left a message said he was sick so I went over there to see how he was and he was fucking some other girl So that's another reason we left" Kagome said with a sad smile. Sango gasped and hugged Kagome.

"I am so sorry about what happened maybe you'll have better luck right?" Sango asked her.

"Of course I am looking for someone who will treat me right and not cheat on me." Kagome said and there was silence. Everyone except Souta and Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew exactly who could be that person who could raise Kagome's spirits up after being burtally broken by some cold heart idiot. They all loved like a sister know and they barely knew her. After a while the car slowed down and completly stopped in front of the resturant. They walked in.

"Yes for how many?" The girl at the front asked Kagome.

"Five please" Kagome said and the girl nodded and walked them over to a table that had 5 seats and a grill in the middle of the table so the chef could cook on that. She sat them down Sesshoumaru then Kagome then Sango then Miroku the Souta. She then gave them all a menu. "What would you like to drink?" She asked them.

"Cherry Lime Coke please" Sango said and she didn't even bother looking at the menu, she knew what she wanted.

"Same here" Kagome said while still looking at the menu.

"Just a cherry coke here" Sesshoumaru said and put down his menu knowing what he wanted.

"Sprite here" Souta said and still looked at the menu.

"Umm Root Beer" Miroku said and was looking at the menu.

"Ok I will be right back with your drink and to take your orders." She said and the other nodded while the others looked at the menu.

"Oh when is lunch over?" Kagome asked putting down her menu.

"1 for those who go out for lunch" Sesshoumaru said. Souta and Miroku put down their menus and they waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks and so they could order some food. Once she came back with their drinks, she gave everyone the right drink, and took a notepad and pen out waiting.

"Umm well I want some shrimp, spanish rice, and that's all" Kagome said with a smile.

"Same here" Came four other replies.

"Ok well I will be right back with your order." She bowed and walked away.

"Are you y'all getting on later?" Kagome asked. They gave her weird looks "The computer" She said and sighed.

"Oh I am what about you guys?" Sango said and looked at Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"I know my brother will he's on all the time when we aren't doing anything like school or eating." Kagome said and everyone chuckled. Souta glared at Kagome with a i-am-going-to-kill-you-at-home look. Kagome just ignored him.

"Yeah I am going to be on" Sesshoumaru said.

"Me too" Miroku said. Their food came and they chowed down because it was 12:45. At 12:55 they paid for the bill and hightailed it to school for the remain two periods. (A/N they only have 6 periods. -mumbles- lucky bastards-)

They walked into their 5th period, Science. There was bottles of acid and other things that the punks could have fun with. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat at one table, Sango and Miroku sat at another, and Souta sat by himeself but it was by Sesshoumaru and Kagome so he wasn't complaining. The prepsie were sitting like this Kikyo and Inuyasha, Naraku and Yura, Kagura and Kanna, Hojo wasn't in this class so Souta was glad that he would be the only one on his table. The teacher walked in and she looked really prepy. The punks rolled their eyes. Kagome and Souta smirked at each other. Time to have fun with the fucking preppy teacher.

"Ohh new students please introduce yourself please" The teacher said, her name was Mrs.White, none of the punks liked her. _great more fucken dirty punks_

"Yeah my name is fuck you" Kagome said with a smirk.

"My name is fucken bitch" Souta said also with a smirk.

"Say it together and it's fuck you fucken bitch" Souta and Kagome said together. The punks fell over laughing. Even Sesshoumaru was on the ground laughing.

"You two detention for cussing." Mrs.White said.

"Doesn't matter I already have 4 days of it 5 days all together... Man I still have to beat my brother's record darn" Kagome said so only the punks co hear her. They smirked.

"Today we are going to mix chemicals and put it on rocks to find out the reaction of it." Mrs.White said and smiled.

"Ohh what if we tried it on humans I mean like Kikyo she looks like she just came out of a mutation lab" Souta said looking excited. He highfived his sister.

"Detention Higurashi" Mrs.White said gritting her teeth.

"Which one" Souta and Kagome said together.

"Both of you" Mrs.White said before giving everyone some tubes, rocks, and chemicals. She told them to begin. Souta got with Sesshoumaru and Kagome because he didn't have a partner.

"Kagome are you even going to go to detention?" Souta asked as they mixed a purple and red color together and poured it on the rock. They watched as the rocks dissolved away. (A/N Kag: WOOO HOOO Sess: uhh... -.-'' Souta: And I am related to her Wp: why of course Souta )

"No are you kidding me?" Kagome said as the bell rang. They ran out of the class to go to Gym. The girls went into the girls locker room and the guys went into the guys locker room. Kagome and Sango came out wearing black sport bras and black shorts. Sesshoumaru, Souta, and Miroku came out wearing black shorts and a white muscle shirt. The prep girls were wearing like in the Inuyasha show, and the guys were wearing light blue sweats.

"Ok class today we are doing swords and bows and arrows. Does anyone know how to use a sword?" Sesshoumaru, Sango, Souta, Kagome, and Miroku raised their hands, what surprised them was Naraku and Inuyasha did too. "Ok who knows how to use a bow and arrow?" She asked and Kikyo raised her hand and looked around to see Kagome's raised still. "Higurashi this is the real thing now a toy one" Kikyo sneered at her as the teacher asked them to come up and demostrate. "You mean fake like your face" Kagome said and picked up a bow that she knew she could shoot from. She got a quiver of arrows. The punks were laughing at Kagome's joke. Kikyo got really angry and thought _i'll show her who's fake... i will beat her in this no one can beat me _ohh how wrong she was.

"Ok load you bow" The teacher instructed. They both did it. Kikyo was watching Kagome and Kagome was watching the target.

"Pull the arrow back." She said and they did it. "And realse when ready" She said and Kikyo automatilly released it. It landed on the ring right by the middle.

"Beat that Higurashi" Kikyo said. She watched as Kagome lined up witht he target and released her arrow.

SWOOOOOOOOOOSH! THUMMP! It landed right smack down in the middle. Kikyo was to say shocked. The bell rang and everyone went into the locker rooms and changed into their school clothes and went into the front of the school.

"That was great Kagome" Sango said and everyone shook their head agreeing. A limo pulled up.

"Thanks well come on Souta let's get home and see y'all online ok?" Kagome asked and everyone nodded. They waved as the limo drove away. When the limo got to Kagome's 3 story house, Souta ran out and zoomed into the house. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She went in and changed into some baggy black shorts, and a white tank top. She put her Green Day and Good Charolate in her 5 cd changer cd player and turned it on and turned the volume up half way up. She walked over to her computer and signed onto AOL and added all the other screenname and finds out that they are on.

**Confrence-- Kag's RoOm**

**Punk Miko- entered (Punk)**

**PervertedMonk- entered (PM)**

**YoukaiLord- entered (YL)**

**DragonKid- entered (DK**

**GothPunkChck- entered (GPC)**

**DemonSlayer- entered (DS)**

**Punk: Hey guys**

**DS: Hey Kags meet Rin **

**Punk: Hey Rin I am one of your brother Sess's friends**

**GPC: HEY HEY -giggles- sorry had chocolate**

**YL: uhh oh**

**PM: -falls over laughing- feel sorry for you fluffy**

**YL: FLUFFY LISTEN HERE MONK MY NAME IS SESSHOUMARU NOT FUCKING FLUFFY**

**DK: and I thought my sis PMS was bad enough**

**Punk: BROTHER YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY**

**DK: no not really -shrugs- brb I am going to play a game **

**DragonKid - has left the conference**

**GPC: Hey I am going to go too, see you at dinner Sess, bye Sango Miroku and Kagome -waves-**

**GothPunkChk - has left conference**

**Punk: that was weird -blinks-**

**DS: yup that was anyways**

**Punk: brb**

Kagome heard her mother call her for dinner. She turned and yelled ok and turned back to the computer. and looked back at the screen to see what they wrote.

**PM: so Sess do you like Kagome?**

**YL: ...**

**DS: HE DOES I KNEW IT**

**Punk: hey guys I have to go to dinner and then bed see you tomorrow at school right...?**

**DS: yeah see you laterz chick!**

**YL: Bye Kag...!**

**PM: see ya sexy!**

**PunkMiko - left conference**

**YL: ...**

**YoukaiLord - has left conference**

**PM: sango...**

**PM: SANGO!**

**DemonSlayer - has left conference**

**PM: OH FUCK IT**

**PervertedMonk - has left conference**

_**END OF CHAPPIE!**_

Wp: so what did you think?

Inu: uhhh...

Sess: It was good and long just what the reviewers wanted... do you think you could do it again...

Wp: yeah but the reviewers have to give me some ideas... like the pranks are next and then i need more help on some pranks so please help me reviews anyways here are the reviews

**Hell Chaos Angel:** lol instead of good gone bad... it's bad gone good... well kinda .

**She-Demonstriss:** I know but my friend gave me the idea so I went with it... really weird though... can't imagine it either... but I try

**inuyasha 003 kagome:** I almost threw up when I thought of that because I couldn't imagine her doing that... eww! just sick and wrong... my EYES!... wait I have more reivews . 

**inus-gurl93:** I am going to make Kagome say friggin now . lol

**Moon-Miko-Ashes:** thanks I try... this is my first punk story... anyways yeah it's a Sess/Kag of course..someone asked me to do it one time.. so I said ohh what the fuck might as well try... anyways .

**glenlightarrow:** yuppers .

**Inu's Only:** Ohh are you more the Inu/Kag person... don't worry I am working on other stories that are Inu/Kag but I do one story at a time... so! XP

**Aisu-Hime:** long enough for you... I will try to make the next one just as long but I need some help on what to put in them.. so any ideas?

**Demonic Devils:** you asked it I gave it... XD anyways please give me some help I need some things to put in the chapters... so you gonna help?

**glenlightarrow:** thanks anyways that prolog was kinda a flashback kinda thing... anyways... . 

**tvsweetie:** hey long time no see... lol anyways thanks for the support I feel the love... NOT lol just kidding...

Wp: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED

Inu: yeah thanks... now she's excited.

Wp: is doing a dance

Sess: uhh...

Kag: creepy

-everyone except Wolfpuppy who is in her own world waves bye-


	4. Plans and the Kiss

Wp: well here's chapter four... ok in this chapter Souta meets Rin.. and they form a plot to get Sess and Kag to kiss

Inu: yeah just tell them.. wait wasn't this suppose to be a Inu/Kag story

Wp: boy please as if.. a lot of people asked for this kind of story of Sess/Kag anyways SHUT THE HELL UP

Inu: grrr well fine then be that way

Wp: I can be very vicious grrr! -acts like a cat-

Kag: -sweatdrops- well Wp doesn't own any of us ... she just kidnapped us so...

Wp: HEY! well read the fucking chapter while I kill kag and inu -runs after them while they are screaming for their lives-

**SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT... IT'S JUST A FEW THINGS SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE PRANKS THEY PLAY ON WEDNESDAY.. TODAY THEY GET THE STUFF READY FOR THE PRANKS .**

Plans and The Kiss

Never Forgetting But Losing

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE--CRUNCH. A hand slithered out from under the covers and smashed her clock into tiny pieces.

"Glad I'm not the clock right now." A girls voice came. Kagome's eyes went wide and sat up. Kagome was wearing some black shorts, and a white tank top. Her hair was a little bit messed up but still in a ponytail. There stood Sango, Miroku, Souta, a small girl, and Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome said in a death tone.

"Aww you needed to hear yourself in your sleep, you talked about..." Sango said and whispered a name into Kagome's ear making her go apple red."Don't worry they weren't here just me, they were talking to your bro over there" Kagome nodded and looked around at everyone finally getting in what they were wearing.

Sango was wearing leather pants, white sandals, and a white shirt with good girl gone bad with angel arrow then a devil. She had her hair in two low ponytails at the base of her neck,(A/N that might be prep way but in this story prep ways are highponytail like at the top of your head high..lol) she had on some eyeliner, mascera, and a little blush, also she had on her traditional pink eyeshadow on.

Miroku was wearing black baggy jeans, a purple shirt that said I like monkeys just not this one, and had a mutated monkey on it. He had on some white shoes, and had his hair in his traditional way.

Sesshoumaru was wearing baggy black pants too, a black shirt with I have a Crush, in white letters, he had on some black shoes with white in some places, He had his long and georguas(Sp?) hair in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face.

Souta was wearing regular black jeans with chains on his right hip, a Green Day shirt on, and some black shoes. He had his hair spiked in all different directions.

The little girl was wearing a black skirt and a pink shirt that said, Got a problem with me, if you don't LOOK THE OTHER FUCKING WAY, she had on some hot pink vans. She had half of her hair in a side ponytail.

"Wow nice clothes everyone anyways what's your name?" Kagome asked the little girl.

"Rin, Sesshoumarus little sister" Rin said. Kagome got up and walked over to her closet. She turned to the guys and raised an eyebrow, Sango who obviously got the message pushed the guys out leaving her, Rin, and Kagome. Kagome pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair and make-up.

"Looking good Kagome" Sango said and smirked at her. _if she only knew who had a huge crush on her _ Kagome looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Really?" Kagome asked Rin and Sango. She was wearing black kinda baggy pants with chains on the side, a black shirt that said, who knew life was so...boring, in hot pink letters. She also had some pink and black vans on. She had her hair in a messy bun, and had on the same stuff as Sango except her eyeshadow was a light black.

"Yup perfect for--" Rin started to say but was stopped by Sango's hand going over her mouth.

"School she meant school perfect for school." Sango finished for Rin. Rin shook her head yes. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, and walked out into the hallway to see everyone stare at her.

"If you have a staring problem take a picture" Kagome said, her right eye was twitching. The boys all smirked. Rin and Souta both looked at each other and nodded. They had talked on the computer, He took Rin's screenname from Kagome's note book thing.

**Their Conversation:**

**GPC: Hello who is this?**

**DK: This is Souta Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi's brother..**

**GPC: as in the one that goes to school with Sesshoumaru**

**DK: yeah you rin right... Sesshoumaru talked really highly of you in school **

**GPC: ohh and Sesshoumaru talked all.. the fucking time about KAGOME...lol**

**DK: really we need to get them together**

**GPC: yup yup**

**DK: well here's the plan**

**END CONVO... you have to wait for the plan XP**

Kagome and the rest of the gang all headed out to Kagome's hummer. Kagome finally got to drive her H2, her baby. It was black with red flames, leather interier, and a great sound system. They all got in it. Kagome driving, Sesshoumaru by her, in the second seat it was Sango and Miroku, and Rin and Souta were in the back discussing something.

"Hey Kagome I forgot to ask what's yours and Souta's band name?" Sango asked her as they dropped by Rin's school.

"MizFits" Kagome awnsered as everyone waved by the Rin as she ran up to her friends. Everyone in Rin's school were shocked that she came up in a H2.

"Sweet can we join?" Sango asked.

"I don't know what do you think Souta?" Kagome asked pulling up into their school parking lot.

"I guess well I play drums, Kagome sings, we need Sesshoumaru or Miroku to sing and the one that doesn't sing has to play electice quitar. Rin will play the piano when we have those parts, and Sango will play a quitar." Souta said.

"Ok.. I think Sesshoumaru should sing" Miroku said. They all got out with their black backpacks on. Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku. Miroku had a innocent face on, then Sango's face went really red. "HENTAI" She screamed and hit Miroku on the head. Surprisingly he didn't fall he just continued walking and rubbing his now sore head.

"Miroku do that to my sis you sign your death warrant" Souta said in a deadly tone. Ohh posesive bro huh? Well duh. Miroku nodded like an idiot.

"Lookie here it's the goth freaks" Said a voice from behind them. They already knew who it was, it was Kikyo, Inuyasha and the butt ugly preps. Everyone except the preps rolled their eyes. Would they ever give up? Probably not but it's entertainment until school started. A crowd formed around them.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome said in a calm voice. The preps were all wearind white pants shoes and shirts. Uhh weird... TOTALLY!

"You need to know something Higurashi that I am the best in this school, the best gymanist, runner, and archer. So if you want to be Queen of the school you have to beat me in those things, and I know you won't come close." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Ohh I am so shaking in my vans" Kagome said pretending to shake. The punks burst out laughing at Kagome's joke. Kikyo look liked she was going to blow.

"Ok in gym today is the competion to see who's the best in gymnastics, running, and archery. I challange you to them all" Kikyo said and her "posse" walked away. The crowd started to walk away. The punks started to walk into class. Theater Arts. The best class ever. They walked into that class to see sign up sheets. They walked over to see what it was about but the teacher shooed them to their seats.

"Ok class today we are going to do a play, Romeo and Juliet." The teacher, Mrs.R said. There was a collective of groans from the punks. "Now now you get to audition to be in the play and remember there is a kissing scene so if you want to kiss the guy or girl of your dreams you might want to sign up." She said and everyone except Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku stood up and walked I mean RAN over to the paper. They raised an eyebrow when they saw that Souta go up there. They looked at each other. Souta came back with a smirk on.

"You signed up to audition?" Kagome asked him.

"No" Souta said and sat in front of her again.

"Then why did you go up there?" Sango asked him. She had a thought that he signed up Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Ok here's the people who are signed up.I will put you in partners so you can practice together." Mrs.R said and started to annouce the people who were signed up. "Inuyasha and Kikyo, Hojo and Yura, Naraku and Kagura, Kanna and Kuji, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome" She finished and smiled at the class.

"WHAT?" Screamed two voices, the class turned to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru very red and glaring at Souta, who looked like he was about to fall over and laugh. The bell rang saving Souta's ass this time. They walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru and Kagome by each other, then Souta by himself, then Sango and Miroku by each other. Souta turned to Sango and Miroku and turned his attention to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku got the message and Sango whispered something into Miroku's ear who in return whispered something into Souta's ear. Souta, Sango, and Miroku had identical smirks on. Miroku and Sango grabbed Sesshoumaru while Souta grabbed Kagome. They pushed them together making them fall, Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru, what made everyone stop and look was that their lips were together. They were apple red. Kagome hurriedly got off of Sesshoumaru and helped him up. They glared at the trio that made them kiss.

They all went to their second class, Math. The teacher glared at them as they entered. They just shrugged and sat down. Today they were going to play cool because of the challange that Kikyo made.

!#$&+SKIP TO GYM+&$#! Sorry let's just skip to it.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Souta were all standing there in black shorts, a white shirts, they also had on black shoes. (School uniform thing)

"Ok I was just informed that we have a challange today.. Kikyo against Kagome." The teacher said and there were cheers and boos. "They will compete in gymnastics, archery, and running. First we will do gymnastics then archery, then running. Ok girls get ready to do some moves on the mat" The teacher said and walked and sat in a chair by the mat. Souta brought out a cd player for when Kagome was going to do her thing. Kikyo walked up to the mat and ran and did two flip flops, two round offs, and one front flip. She landed, wobbled, and looked at the audience. There were some cheering from the preps, and a few geeks that were in the class but not many. Kagome walked up to the mat, Souta started the music and Kagome started her routine.

_**I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say**_

Chorus  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Chorus

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had   
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Chorus x2

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

Her routine was this, front flip, three flip flops, two round offs, four back flips, two front flips, backbend over, and she repeated it over and over until the song was over. She smiled at the audience. The sound was defeaning. Even the teacher was cheering. The teacher whistled and after a while the stands quietened down. "Now archery" The teacher said and handed Kikyo and Kagome each a bow and 10 arrows. "The person with the most points is that winner are you ready" At their nod he blew the whistle "Begin when ready" Automatically they raised their bow and brought an arrow back.

"This is my thing Higurashi you are going to lose" Kikyo said and she released an arrow it landed in the middle. Kagome shoot her arrow and drew another one back, the first one landed in the middle and the next one split the first one, and it continued. Kikyo got them all close to the center but not all of them.

"Winner Kagome Higurashi" The teacher said and Kikyo thre down her bow and Kagome laid hers down. They walked to the starting line for the running. "Three laps on your mark get set go" The teacher said and they started running. Kikyo was in the lead, while Kagome had a plan, she would save her energy until Kikyo started running out then win, It was perfect. She stayed right behind Kikyo, who thought she had won this. After two laps Kikyo started to run out of energy, they were half way around when Kagome sped past her and finished the race. The bell rang, now that Kagome was Queen of almost everything what would she do with that power. They changed and walked out to the front of the school.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Kagome asked. Just then a limo drove up, and Rin's head popped out.

"Hey guys come on" She said

"Well I have to drive my car so I will follow you" She said

"I'll go with you" Sesshoumaru said and the others got into the limo while Sesshoumaru and Kagome got into her H2. Kagome started up her car and drove behind the limo.

"So Sesshomaru do you like anyone in school?" Kagome asked him breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me" Sesshoumaru said.

"Maybe if you asked this girl out on a date she might get to know you a little more" Kagome suggested.

"Would you like to go to dinner and a movie on Saturday Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I would love to go with you Sesshoumaru." She said and parked in front of his house so he could go inside. Sesshoumaru did the thing that shocked her. He leaned into her as if asking if he could kiss her. She awnsered by leaning towards him too, when their lips met, Sesshoumaru put his hand on the back of her neck and opened his mouth and ran his tounge across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and he plunged his tounge into her mouth, finally tasting her. Kagome tried to go into Sesshoumaru's mouth, but couldn't so she just put her hand on the back of his neck pushing him more toward her. When they broke apart for air, they heard clapping and saw that everyone was watching. They blushed and Sesshoumaru and Rin went inside while the others got into Kagome's hummer, Kagome dropped everyone off at their house and took her and Souta to their house. He was trying to get her to tell him what happened. He then decided that he would read her diary to find it out.

END OF CHAPPIE

Ok well now for the reviews

**animeadhdgeek14:** sweet I am kinda a punk/geek lol because I am like Kagome but I am really smart... so I guess I am a punk yet geek hmmm... interesting...hmm .

**nekolover**: that's all you said O lol anyways thanks for reviewing!

**PinkGrenade:** O.o well I got more XP anyways please review again!

**L1Ldumie TK:** this is what happened next . lol

**LacyKatt08**: you suck ... I want four classes but we can't have all the things we want in life -sighs- anyways thanks for reviewing... I am going to make Souta have the 20 disk changer... I have a 5 disk changer and I like that XP

**vampire of twilight:** is that enough bashing? Hope it is anyways thanks for reviewing and nice name I love vampires and twilight time lol

**amarindian gal:** ok well the kissing plan was in this chapter.. the prank plan is next chapter, I have a brother but never see him so that's why I made Souta and Kagome so close sooo I want to be in Kagome's shoes you know what I mean? and the art is demon slayer ... I read that in Japan that they really teach students that and have up to 9th black belt thing soo.. thanks for reviewing .

**amarindian gal:** well I want to say thanks to you that's why I like it when people use a name and not anonymous thing so I block it . sorry anyways it's the same background as everyone else except that now hearts broken, and no parents dieing... the only people not in here are Shippo and Kohaku ! soo.. lol

**rikku542:** lol I will keep it in mind... I may let Kouga come back and try to take Kagome's heart again... then Sesshoumaru beat the living shit out of him XD lol anyways thanks for reviewing XP

**anime-lover-forever2007:** lol calm down... I heard your excitment through the review anyways yeah me and my friends do that... that's how my crush found out I like him because I thought he was someone else on that screenname so... It was so weird a freaky... then we went out for about 2 months then he had to move v.v so sad anyways :P lol thanks for reviewing

**Dark Wolf Eyes666**: THAT WAS TOTTALY WICKED (The Incredables(sp) !) lol anyways thanks and I will try to update more often but family things are coming up so...

**SillyBlueMonkey**: but of course it is... I need to try some different couples instead of the same Kag/Inu duh! lol

**PinkGrenade:** thank you so much for the compliment... it was one right.. lol thanks again and review again XP

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS AGAIN... SO THANK YOU!


	5. Author's Note Sorry

Ok guys this is a author's note... don't worry I am still working on chapter five but I am going to ask you some questions and please review and awnser them... ok?

Ok do anyone know some good pranks for both and punks and preps? Preps can have bad ones if you want to

Do you think I should put in Shippo and Kohaku? Yes or No?

Should Rin and Souta be put together?

In the future should there be lemons between Kagome and Sesshoumaru then between Sango and Miroku?

Well please awnser these questions and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far... thank you so much anyways wolfpuppy over and out


	6. Prank

Wp: awww

Kag: -sweatdrops- what wolfpuppy are you awwing about

Wp: well I am at my grandparents and they have a puppy here and it's smelling it's butt... it's like inuyasha .

Inu: WHAT?

Kag: actually I did catch Inuyasha smelling his butt one time

San and Mir: HAHAHAHAHAHA -falls over laughing-

Inu: -eyebrow is twitching-

Wp: anyways this puppy is so cute... . it's even cuter than Sesshoumaru... and I barely think anyone is better then Sesshoumaru... -.-'''

Sess: I resent the coment

Wp: -snuggles up to Sesshoumaru- me sowwie

Sess: uhh... -sweatdrops-

Rin and Sout: uhh this is a crazy way to start the chapter .

Kag: GET OFF MY MAN WOLFPUPPY

Sess: -raises eyebrow-

Sess Fans: YOUR MAN HE'S OUR MAN!

Kag: -growls at the fans and smirks as they run away- He He

San and Mir: -sweatdrops-

Wp: -gets off of Sesshoumaru and drags in Hiei- this is my man, you can have mister glare a lot and I will have a mister glare a lot too so :P

Hiei: Ningen why am I here? -looks around at everyone-

Wp: aww you don't want to be with me

Hiei: No but I will stay here because your my best friend

Wp: yay! So Hiei will you do the honor of the disclaimer

Hiei: Hn, Wolfpuppy, though a lunatic, she does not own the Inuyasha gang, but she does own me, we are mates .

Wp: wait we are? -raises and eyebrow-

Hiei: -looks side to side and then runs with a wolfpuppy right behind him- GET BACK HERE HIEI !

He He anyways here's your chapter . hope you enjoy

Kagome cracked an eye open as she looked out the window. She saw the sun barely coming over the horizon. She looked at her clock. It read 6:30. Her eyes went a tad wide. She woke up really early so she decided to take a shower. She went over to her cd player and stuck in Eniemen "Encore" C.D. in and played Like Toy Solider. It was one of her favorite songs that she didn't write. She pressed play and turned it up a little bit so she could hear it in her bathroom. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water getting it luke warm, she turned on the shower head and undressed getting into the shower.

She washed her body and then started washing her hair. She used her strawberry and milk shampoo and conditioner. (A/N and I use it so... it's all good) As she was massaging her shampoo in she started thinking about Sesshoumaru _ok so he kissed me, does that mean he likes me, I like him, no Kagome you promised yourself not to love after what happened, but I can't stop thinking about Sesshoumaru he's always on my mind, hopefully if I fall for Sesshoumaru I won't get hurt like last time _She washed the shampoo out of her hair and put in the conditioner. She heard a crash from the other room, her brother's room. Well sounds like he's up, she sighed, got out and wrapped a towel around her.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet. She dried off put on black underwear and a black bra. She put on a black skirt that went a little past mid-thigh, and on the hem of the skirt, it has a silver line that went in a vvvv kinda of way. She also put on a black shirt with letters in hot pink that said, "Blame the parents" and it had what looked like paint all over it. She smiled at her reflection and put on black and pink vans, she left her hair down, and put on black masera, black eyeliner, and pink eyeshadow, that was very light. She never really liked make-up.She also put on some black and hot pink sex bracelets. She looked at the bag that had the stuff in it. She remembered when they were over here getting the stuff ready.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Souta, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in a circle with things in the middle.

"Ok so some have itching powder, some have whipcream and jelly, and some have honey" Kagome said and smirked. They all nodded and went to work. They had 300 balloons to fill and they needed to have it done by 10:00 that night, because that's when they had to leave to go home to get ready for the prank. They finished at 9:30 and Souta and Kagome walked them to the door after they put them(balloons) in a duffal bag that Kagome had. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Friday night right?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah pick me up around 7:00 and you can make it a surprise" Kagome said and smiled slightly. Sesshoumaru nodded and got into his silver mustand convertable, and drove away.

"Ohhh sis has a date!" Souta said and went to tell their mom. "MOM SIS IS GOING ON A DATE WITH A BOY!"

"Oh Kagome who is it that you are going out on a date with?" Her mom asked, her dad was right behind her mom.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome grumbled but they still understood her.

"As in Inutashio's oldest son?" Her mom asked. Kagome just nodded her head and ran after Souta.

"Get your ass back here Souta" They heard Kagome yell. They sighed as they heard something crash then a loud sorry and then another scream. Kagome's mom and dad shook their head and sighed again. Looks like another emergancy needing parents. .

**END FLASHBACK**

She put on her small black backpack that had paper, pens, pencils, and her caculas book. She then put the duffal bag strap across her chest. She walked downstairs to find the whole gang there. Sango was wearing the same thing as Kagome except her shirt said "Life is the coldest part of hell when preps are around" (A/N wow I just typed that didn't know what I was doing either) and it was in white letters, and it had a stick figure burning in a flame. She also had on some black and white sex braclets on.

Miroku was wearing black baggy pants, a purple shirt that said, "Bad Boy who just got badder" (A/N that's in the hentai way you know) and he had on black shoes.

Sesshoumaru was wearing black baggy pants, a white shirt that said, "...this is where I nod and pretend like I am listening" in black letters. He also had on some black with white stripe shoes on.

Souta was wearing some baggy blue black jeans on, a black shirt that said, "Uh...Who are you?" in lime green letters (A/N sorry couldn't think of anything else . ) he also had on some black shoes.

Rin was wearing a long black skirt, a white tank top that said "If you don't look away your going to look your family jewels" It said and had an angry face under it. She had on black and lavender sex bracelets, and a spiked necklace. She also had on some black sandals.

"Ready to put this prank into action?" Kagome asked as they got into the limo.

"Duh" Sango said. They all smirked.

"Aw you are leaving me out on all the fun" Rin said and pouted. Kagome opened her bag and gave Rin 12 balloons.

"Here you and your friends throw these at someone or some people" Kagome said. Rin nodded and carefully put them in her backpack. The limo stopped and looked back at the passengers.

"Miss.Kagome, we are here at Shikon Junior High." He said and turned back around. Rin got out of the limo and walked up to her friends, and waved bye to the retreating limo.

"Ok this is how it's going down, it happens at Lunch, and in between let's make them think we think they are the best ok?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Oh of course, so what do we call Kikyo and Inuyasha until Lunch?" Sango asked, as everyone waited for Kagome to awnser.

"We call her Queen of the School, until Lunch, then after it's back to slut and bitch" Kagome said and they laughed at it. The limo slowed down to a stop and they got out. They saw Kikyo Inuyasha and their "gang" they walked up to them.

"What do you punks want?" Kikyo sneered at them.

"Well while in the limo we thought that maybe you were the Queen and King of the school, so I will back down from the title , until lunch" She said the last part really low so only her friends and brother heard her. Kikyo smirked.

"So you will hang out with us lose those hideous clothes and be a prep, and do it tomorrow because we will pick you up" Kikyo said and her "posse" left and turn. The punks looked at Kagome and saw her twitching.

"Ew good thing we are doing the prank at Lunch" Kagome said and shuddered, thinking that if they weren't doing a prank that they would have to be friends with her. EW

They walked into Theater Arts. It was the audtions for Romeo and Juliet. Kagome and Sesshoumaru groaned. They remembered that Souta signed them up, they didn't even practice. Everyone took their seats as the teacher came into the class room.

"Ok class we are doing auditions, and you may use your script." The teacher said and smiled.

"Ok Kikyo and Inuyasha" The teacher said, it went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...oh wait AND FUCKING ON!

"And finally Sesshoumaru and Kagome and they will do act 4 scene 2 (A/N this may not be it but I am going to make it that ok)"The teacher said.

"WHAT THAT'S THE KISSING SCENE" Kagome yelled at the teacher.

"Yes and you have to do the kissing too" The teacher said and smiled. Kagome and Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Oh Romeo where thou Romeo" Kagome said in her same voice.

BLAH BLAH BLAH CONTINUING TO THE KISSING lol sorry

"This one kiss untill next time." Sesshoumaru said and leaned into Kagome, while she leaned into him. When their lips met they stayed like that with their eyes closed, then about 12 seconds later they broke apart. The classroom broke out in appluase.

"Well we will see who is going to make it" The teacher said and if on cue the bell rang signalling that 2nd period was going to start. They went into 2nd perios saw two kids, punks as usual, but they were new. One had fiery red hair, emerald eyes, and looked a little young to be in High School. He was wearing black baggy jeans, black shoes, and a loose red shirt. The other one who was talking to the red haired one had black hair with lavender streaks in it, she had bright green, if you were far away you would think she had lime green, but they were regular green, she had tan skin, and she was wearing baggy black jeans, a black shirt in lime green letter that said "My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problem" She had on regular black vans. On her neck was a black chocker, and on her wrist were spike bracelets and black and lime green sex bracelets. They walked over to them.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked the red head.

"Duh what's up Kag, see you haven't change from the last family reunion" Shippo said as the rest of the punks said in a row like this, Sesshoumaru Kagome Sango Miroku and Souta and in front of Sesshoumaru was the black haired girl and in front of Kagome was Shippo.

"Everyone meet my fav cousin Shippo" Kagome said and everyone said hello. Kagome looked at the black haired girl.

"And you are?" Kagome asked her.

"Rikku" She said and smiled like an idiot.

"Right well I am Kagome he's Sesshoumaru, that's Sango, Miroku and my fav bro Souta and I see you know Shippo" She said and pointed to each person as she said their names. Rikku shook her head.

"Yeah he was the first person I met so" Rikku said and shrugged her sholders.

"Anyways what's your periods?" Kagome said.

"Theater Arts, Math, Art, Quior, Lunch A, Science, and then Gym" Rikku said.

"Same here" Shippo and the rest said at the same time, then looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They quieted down when the teacher came in.

"Well looks like we have two new students. Rikku Arma (A/N couldn't think of anything else) and Shippo Higurashi. Would you please tell us about yourself?" The teacher said and put on a smile.

"No" Rikku then snorted. "Like I tell you about me your just some dumb person" She said and the punks smirked. Great another troublemaker... like Kagome and Souta.

"Miss. Rikku would you like detention?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but I don't want to awnser your question." Rikku said and also raised an eyebrow.

"Ok well I will just look on your thing, it says that you are a 5th degree black belt and you live with your parents" The teacher said and looked at Shippo "Would you like to talk about yourself?" The teacher asked with the same damn eyebrow rose (A/N Kag: how much I want to cut it off -take out a knife and whistle inoocenty-)

"Sure I am here because of my cousin Kagome, and her brother Souta, I am a 5th degree black belt and leave me the fuck alone that's all I have to say now back to the idiot teacher" Shippo said and flipped the teacher off.

"Detention Higurashi" She sneered.

"Which one" The three Higurashi's said.

"Shippo" The teacher said getting really mad.

The day went by well nothing, they got to know Rikku and Shipppo, and they got into the pranks they were going to pull on the preps. It was so perfect. The punks walked into class each had their own set of balloons in their backpacks. They just had to wait for the right time. They were sitting at a table with umm food would you call it in front of them. Rikku was poking it with her fork. It jumped.

"AHHH IT'S ALIVE RUN!" Rikku screamed and jumped into Shippo's lap. He instantly blushed. The punks looked at each other and nodded, time to put the plan into action.

"Kikyo could you come here for a second?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo and her gang came over. Kagome slid a balloon behind her. It was filled with honey, while the others got the feathers out. .

"Yes Higurashi" Kikyo asked.

"Well you know you being the queen and everything I thought I could give you a present" Kagome said and threw the balloon at Kikyo, it busted all over her, then Shippo and Rikku threw feathers all over her, making her look really retarded.

"Oh forgot to tell you, your the queen of the preps but I am queen of vocals, punks, and the school so back off" Kagome said and they started throw the balloons at the preps while the ran in circles like a chicken without a head. The punks ran out of balloons and the bell rang signalling for 5th period.

"Tottles preps" Kagome said and picks up her backpack and walked away, the rest of the punks did the same, once they got out of the lunch room, they burst out in laughter.

"That was so good Kagome" Rikku said.

"Thanks and you did good yourself" Kagome said.

"Let's get to class" Sango said and started walking, but a girl who was a punk poser walked up and started to put herself all over Sesshoumaru. They watched as Kagome clench a fist and a vein pop out.

"Let go Kaguya" Sesshoumaru said and tried to get away from her. Kagome understood that whatever Kaguya said was a lie by the look of disgust on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Aww don't you want to kiss your girlfriend Sesshoumaru" Kaguya purred trying to kiss Sesshoumaru. He finally got her off and walked to Kagome's side putting an arm around her sholders.

"Who's this poser dear?" Kaguya said and glared at Kagome.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome blushed. Sango nudged her in the side and chuckled. The rest of the punks had smirks on their faces.

"She can't be your girlfriend because I am" Kaguya said. Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome did something that made the whole school look. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome against the lockers and had his hands on either side of her head and started to kiss her, which she kissed him back full force. They started making out and Kagome lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's waist bringing him more too her. She also put her hand on the back of his head also making him closer to her. The punks started cheering for Kagome. Kaguya just stood there in complete shock. The punk started cheering more when Kagome started to put her hands under Sesshoumaru's shirt, and Sesshoumaru's hand started going up her leg. The bell rang again signalling 6th period was next. Wow they made out that long. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the rest of the punks went to their last period. It was boring it was only Kickball. Kikyo got hit about ohh 15 times by the punks. They all stayed quiet in the limo until it was time for Sesshoumaru and Rin to get out.

"Friday remember" Sesshoumaru said and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips before turning and walking inside his house following Rin.

"Sis you have fallen and hard." Souta said and shook his head.

"Whatever brother." Kagome said and the rest of the way home was a quiet one. Once they got inside they saw Kagome's mom and dad sitting at the table looking over contracts.

"Hey mom dad" Kagome said and kissed each of their cheeks before going upstairs. Souta did the same.

"See you online bro" Kagome said before going into her room. She changing into some baby blue pajama pants, and a white tank top. She walked over to her computer and set down at it before getting online.

**Kag'sRo0m**

**Punk Miko- entered (Punk)**

**PervertedMonk- entered (PM)**

**YoukaiLord- entered (YL)**

**DragonKid- entered (DK**

**GothPunkChck- entered (GPC)**

**DemonSlayer- entered (DS)**

**Punk: wow that was quick**

**DK: yeah lol**

**DS: anyways what are you doing**

**YL: nothing here just trying not to kill my idiotic brother Inuyasha**

**GPC: same here**

**TinyKid44 has entered (TK)**

**DK: hey what's up shippo**

**TK: nothing much**

**PM: lol hope you weren't causing too much trouble...**

**TK: ha ha anyways got to do homework bye guys **

**TinyKid44 has left**

**DS: weird..**

**YL: yeah really weird...**

**PunkMiko has left**

**DK: why did she leave...**

**DS: ohh she told me in the private message that she was going to write on her songs and everything**

**DK: ohhh**

**YoukaiLord has left**

**GPC: my brother is killing Inuyasha... I must go and assist**

**DK: ok don't kill him too much anyways I am going to leave too**

**GothPunkChck has left**

**DragonKid has left**

**PM: well I guess we should leave too huh?**

**DS: yeah well bye Miroku**

**PM: see you at school tomorrow Sango**

**DemonSlayer has left**

**PervertedMonk has left**

**Rikku542 has entered (RIK)**

**RIK: MUHAHAHAHA I HAVE FOUND YOU... **

**RIK: damn they left fuck this**

**Rikku542 has left**

END OF CHAPPIE

Wp: what did you think

Hiei: hn it was ok onna

Wp: ohh thank you anyways Rik thanks for showing up for my story

Rik: anytime WolfPuppy

Wp: anyways REVIEWS! I got 30! thank you so much !

**rikku542:** thank you so much for the idea about the girl... I put her in as you can see... so thank you for the idea... THANK YOU! anyways please review and give me some ideas -puppy dog eyes- pwweze .

**Anime-Law-11:** yay! lol thanks for telling me... you should read a story New Changes it has some Sesshoumaru/Kagome lemons in it... lol read it it's really good

**tiffany is sesshomarus girl: **thanks and did you mean read... because you said watch...well nevermind thanks

**flying jade:** thank you thank you lol thanks again

**sheenachi:** sweet ideas I will keep them in mind

**FluffysSexyLady:** are you a prep? just wondering anyways thanks for the ideas

**fox girl 7:** thanks for telling me well adios .

**Sesshomaru's true mate: **back up girl Sesshoumaru is mine.. lol j/k Hiei is mine -drools- .

**Mis0ka:** sweet must have been fun.. same happened here... and I started it.. because I corrected to teacher and everything... IT WAS SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!

**SillyBlueMonkey:** muah thank you lol thanks for telling me and thanks for reviewing! .

**L1Ldumie TK:** well I know I don't want the preps to come back either but it will make the story better if the preps got back at the punks then the punks get back at them with something even more better!

**moonscout11:** aww well I am not going to put in Kohaku just Shippo and Rikku (my character... well someone's elses character who told me) anyways thanks

**Mis0ka:** hmm I'll think about it

**Kimmie Kagome K.K:** yup just not the preps lol

**Native Wolf Cub:** lol that sounds sweet I will think about it!

**Blueyesangel1186:** well I am going to put just Shippo lol sowwie

**Dark-Angel1793:** wow that sounds mean!

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix:** aww thank you anyways here you are

**anime-lover-forever2007:** ohh that's mean lol thanks though.. I might do that

**She-Demonstriss:** okie dokie lol anyways thanks!

**DeMoNIcANgEL-NeLLe:** ohh thank you I am glad to be someone's favorite!

**PinkGrenade:** thanks!

**L1Ldumie TK: **sweet! totally! THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!\

**SesshoumarusSisterFate: **thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**amarindian gal:** yup but some can kick ass

**AND ALSO I WANT TO THANK RIKKU542 BECAUSE SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR RIKKU SO THANKS .**


	7. The Sisters Riverly

Wp: well I like to thank my good friend Rikku who is also in the story... she is giving me ideas shh .

Kag: she is that's wrong because she's a reader

Wp: ohh shut up she's helping me make the story better

Sess: and..

Sout: hey who am I paired with

Wp: well... um you will see anyways on with the story

Hiei: . brb me and my mate need some time -drags off Wolfpuppy-

Wp: what the hell are you doing Hiei -is trying to get free from his hold-

Disclaimer: I own no one except Rikku because she is my character..well someone elses character that I stole shhh! .

The Sisters Riverly

Never Forgetting but Losing

Ok today is **Thursday **in here so the next chapter is going to be the date . and also some other things too ?.?

Kagome ran down the sidewalk. She was late for school. Her baggy black heans snug on her hips as she ran. Her black tank top with a white sweater over it. Her black hair going in the wind because she didn't have time to fix it just brush it and she didn't even have time to put on her bracelets or make-up, but she didn't care all she wanted to do was kill her little brother for making her late. He had turned off her alarm clock and when Kagome woke up it was 7:56 a.m. She hurried into class and found that she was 4 minutes late.

"What are you doing late Miss.Higurashi?" The teacher asked her. She didn't really like punks, but she didn't judge.

"Woke (pant) up (cough) too late" Kagome said and sat by Sesshoumaru.

"Well you have detention for being late" The teacher said.

"Bull shit she ain't going to no room with some stupid idiots" Rikku said. She had to be the morning entertainment if Kagome wasn't. The class laughed.

"Yeah" Some of the preps said and stood up.

"Nevermind" Rikku said and sat down. The punks laughed. Just then the door opened and there stood Kaguya. Rikku looked at her and glared and Kaguya glared right back.

"Well class this is Kaguya Arma and she will be staying with us for the rest of the year" Once she said the last name they looked at Riiku to see her looking at the ceiling with a off look to her like she was remembering, but they didn't know she was having a flashback, a flashback of something horrible.

FLASHBACK

_Rikku looks to be about 5 and Kaguya looks to be about 6 or 7. They both walked in. Kaguya had a smirk, and RIkku had a frown._

_"MOMMY RIKKU HIT ME TODAY IN SCHOOL" Kaguya said and pretended to cry. Her mom, Rikku's step-mom ran and hugged Kaguya, and glared at Rikku. Rikku looked down, she knew what was going to happen it happened everyday while her dad was at work, and he mostly was at work._

_"How dare you hit my daughter you are going to pay." She said and started hitting Rikku with a pan that she just grabbed. Rikku made it to her room and cried until her father came home, she was made to put on a long sleeve shirt and pants. Even though she didn't want to she had to put a smile on her face._

END FLASHBACK

Rikku's eyes started to water a little bit. She looked at Kaguya who was trying to get Kagome to get out of her seat.

"Get out of my seat Higurashi, I need to sit by my boyfriend" Kaguya said and battered her thick eyelashes at Sesshoumaru who just rolled his eyes.

"Dear sister sit by people who are like you" Rikku said and glared at Kaguya. She glared back and went and sat by Kagura.

"Thanks Rik" Sesshoumaru said Kagome put her feet on Sesshoumaru's lap, and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Hey I am not you foot rest" He said with fake anger, and pushed her off. The punks laughed at them.

"Ok class today for the romeo and juliet the main parts go to Inuyasha and Kikyo and the alternates are Sesshoumaru and Kagome" The preps cheered for Inuyasha and Kikyo, and the punks gave sympathetic looks to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, while they glared at Souta who whistled innocently. The punks laughed.

"Ok the rest of the class you can talk." The teacher said and the preps automatically walked over to the preps. The punks looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru we know you are a prep and that you are just playing these people" Kaguya said with a sick way of seduction. Sesshouamru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"If I was playing punk would I kiss a punk?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well of course not" Kikyo sneered.

"Then I'm a punk because of this" Sesshoumaru said and pulled Kagome to him and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled away and smirked at the preps shocked faces.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me Sesshoumaru" Kaguya said and slapped him. His head turned slightly and he reached up and touched where she slapped him.

"You just signed your death warrant Arma" Sesshoumaru said and slapped her leaving a bruise. "Now leave or else" He said and watched the preps glare at him and then leave.

"Wow I never knew you would hit a girl Sesshouarmu" Miroku said.

"Me either" Sango said and nodded.

"She was asking for it" He said.

"True True" Rikku said.

"Well now that that's over what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. They watched as Rikku pulled Shippo away they decided to sneak and listen.

"Shippo you know I love you right" Rikku said. They had known each other for a long time.

"Yeah I do to but it's a weird love like a brother sister kind of way" Shippo said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really because I feel the exact same way and if five people wish to keep their hair they might want to quit listening" Rikku said in a death tone. They heard two squeaks and running and desk being sat it.

"Well anyways I like someone but he won't like me because of someone else" She said.

"Who?" Shippo said.

"Souta" Rikku grumbled out.

"Ohhh anyways I know he likes Rin but as a sister way... I like Rin...I talked to Rin she likes Souta as a brother sister way too and they talked and all that so you have a chance" Shippo said and Rikku blushed.

"Yeah like he would like someone like me" Rikku said and they hugged and walked back over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys we are going to have band practice today, my place at 6:00." Kagome said and smiled. "Ok me and Sesshoumaru are singing, Rin is keyboard, Souta is drums, Miroku is base, Shippo is guitar, Rikku could be backup singer and electric guitar too" They all nodded at what Kagome said and they continued to talk about what they were going to do. The bell rang and they walked into the auditormium because the note on the door told them to come here for class.. When they walked in they saw Kagome and Souta's parents there. Souta and Kagome raised their eyebrow and looked at each other. They sat in their seats and the rest of the class came in and sat down.

"Ok class here is Sito Higurashi and Shiori Higurashi, Owners of Shikon Records. Also they are Kagome and Souta's parents" The teacher said and immediatly the class looked at Souta and Kagome who eye was twitching.

"Anyways they are here to tell you about their jobs and listen to you all sing even though this is Art this is a break from drawing, but remember your favorite person picture is due tomorrow" The teacher said and turned it over to Sito and Shiori.

"Well we record famous voice including Evanesence and Simple Plan, but we also support out kids in whatever they want, they help us witht he recording because they understand it better, now let's hear some singing." Sito said and Shiori said. They pulled out a piece of paper of a box that was in front of them.

"First group is the Sakuras" Shiori said and they watched as Kagura, Kaguya, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Hojo, Naraku, Yura, and Kanna walked up and some got behind their instument while Kikyo and Inuyasha got behind a mic.

"We are going to sing and play a song we made up" Kikyo said in the mic. Sito and Shiori shook their heads in understanding. The music started and it was horrible, but ok. A lot of the group was off key, or off count, but when they got it together they started singing.

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

Verse 1  
Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby   
Having you is enough

Chorus  
You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

Verse 2  
It doesn't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It doesn't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

Chorus  
Musical Break  
Ooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

Chorus  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...Fades Out

Well there was some clapping, and some not... It went on and on and on and on until it was MIzFits turn. The punks walked up and got in their places.

"This is one of our songs too" Kagome said in the mic. (A/N **Sesshoumaru **Kagome)

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
don't let me die here  
**there must be something more**  
bring me to life  
**  
(Wake me up)  
**Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **  
(Bring me to life)

The cheering was defeaning, once again Kagome has made it were she was yet, still the queen. The day went by un eventful, that is until they got online.

_**CHATROOM**_

**YL: Hey guys**

**Punk: Hey**

**DS: Whad up?**

**DK: I am so bored...**

**GPC: same here**

**Rik: ok I have a bone to pick with all of you, when I found this chat you were all gone...that's so wrong**

**TK: ha ha**

**PM: damn really sorry**

**YL: yeah...sorry ...I think**

**Punk: MUHAHAHAHA XD**

**Rik: uhh Kagome's finally lost it**

**DK: I feel sorry for Sess because he is going out with her**

**YL: HEY**

**Punk: HEY**

**GPC: Lol this is so hilarious and oh Sesshoumaru mom said don't have sex...yet**

**DS: aww feel sorry for Kagome... .**

**Punk: WHAT why do you feel sorry for me**

**DK: because you can't have sex with Sess yet**

**PM: wow Kagome... wanted to have sex with Sess whoo**

**Punk: Souta are you asking for a early death**

**Rik: no of course he isn't**

**TK: shut up sis**

**Rik: make me :P**

**Punk: hold up sis?**

**TK: yeah we love each other but in a brother sister way... now I like someone and she likes someone soo..**

**Punk: ohhh Rikku who do you like**

Kagome get a private message from Rikku542. _must be Rik.._She accepts it...

_**PRIVATE MESSAGE**_

**Rik: I like your brother but don't tell him ok?**

**Punk: sure got it... but can I tell Sango?**

**Rik: go for it**

_**END PRIVATE MESSAGE**_

Kagome goes to her buddy list and clicks Sango.

_**PRIVATE MESSAGE**_

**Punk: guess what**

**DS: what?**

**Punk: Rikku likes my bro**

**DS: really**

**Punk: yeah let's get them together to come over her while my parents and me are out...I have a date with Sesshoumaru and I can tell Rikku to come over because I know Souta likes her...**

**DS: yeah that might work... remember we don't have school tomorrow**

**Punk: YAY SLEEPING IN**

**DS: you have to wake up before 6 though**

**Punk: I know.. lol well let's go back to the main chat...**

_**END PRIVATE MESSAGE**_

_**CHATROOM**_

**DK: NO**

**Rik: YES**

**DK: NO **

**Rik: YES!**

**Punk: what in the hell**

**YL: they are aruging over which band is better Green Day or System of the Down**

**Punk: well personally I love system of the down**

**DK: yay my sis agrees with me**

**Punk: yup**

**Rik: hmph!**

**DS: awww Rik is mad**

**PM: HA HA**

**GPC: I am surronded by idiots**

**TK: tell me about it**

_**PRIVATE MESSAGE BETWEEN GPC AND PUNK**_

**Punk: hey what's up?**

**GPC: nothing I was just seeing if you knew anything about Shippo?**

**Punk: why? you like him or something?**

**GPC: ...yea I do**

**Punk: aww that's sweet anyways he loves to play tricks, is punk, and is your age too but skipped**

**GPC: sweet thanks Kagz**

**Punk: anytime**

_**END PRIVATE MESSAGE**_

Kagome clicked over to Sango again.

**Punk: well Rin likes Shippo and Shippo likes Rin wow love is in the air**

**DS: yeah...**

**Punk: who do you like?**

**DS: ...**

**Punk: come on I won't tell anyone**

**DS: fine I like Miroku**

**Punk: awww that's sweet . well talk to you in the chat**

_**CHATROOM**_

**YL: Hey I have to go...my dad is telling me to actually clean my room -.-**

**Punk: HA HA**

**Rik: HA HA**

**GPC: I have to go too... same reason**

**TK: aww that sucks well I should get working on my picture well bye guys**

_**GothPunkChck has left**_

_**YoukaiLord has left**_

_**TinyKid799 has left**_

**Punk: anybody else leaving...**

**Rik: I have to in about 5 minutes...I have to cook dinner... I like with my Mom now because of my step mom and dad**

**PM: what happened**

**DK: yeah what happened**

**Rik: well... when I was younger I was...abused so Child Protection Service took me away and put me with my mom...**

**DK: Ohh I'm sorry but it's a good thing your with your mom...but why do you have to cook dinner**

**Punk: yeah why?**

**Rik: oh me my mom and my youngest brother whos 12 takes turns cooking and every tuesday and thursday and saturday's are my days my bros are just monday because he's little and my mom cooks friday and wednseday and we eat out after church**

**Punk: sweet**

**DS: totally**

**Rik: I have crazy friends but I love them .**

**DK: love you too Rik anyways I have to take a bath... before Kagome and my mom kills me..**

**Punk: damn right... and don't you dare change my alarm clock again little brother**

**PM: holy shit that was funny what Kagome came in like that...**

**DS: yeah and Rikku all stood up for her then the "preps" agreed and the Rikku got all scared**

**Rik: -shivers- preps -shudders- eww**

**DK: -pats her on the back- I feel the same way**

Rikku looked at the screen and smiled. If he only knew she had the most biggest crush on him.

**Rik: well I need to go cook bye**

_**Rikku542 has left**_

**DK: I am going to go take a shower cya dudes and chickiez**

**PM: bye**

**Punk: see ya bro**

**DS: bye bye .**

_**DragonKid has left**_

**Punk: ok we have to get Rin and Shippo together and Rikku and Souta together... and I have the perfect plan**

**DS: do tell**

**PM: yes do tell**

**Punk: well me and Sesshoumaru are going for dinner and a movie, so while we are there one of you get Rikku over here...while the other gets Shippo over to Rin's house...I already told Sesshoumaru so...**

**DS: ohh evil**

**PM: yes very well talk to you tomorrow on the computer or on the phone bye!**

_**PervertedMonk has left**_

**DS: I guess I should go to bed...**

**Punk: Yeah...I am going to read some FanFics first though**

**DS: cool well bye**

_**DemonSlayer has left**_

Kagome left the chat and started reading some FanFics... She went to bed around 2 and she didn't know what was going to happen the very next day.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

Kag: well that's the end of the chapter...hope you like that...

Inu: hmph... I hate being a prep

Kag: too bad so sad

Wp: mmm -is making out with hiei-

Hiei: ... -same-

San: whoo they really like each other

Kag: yup yup anyways here's the reviews! well Wolfpuppy only got 20 but hey she's not complaining... He He

Sess: uhh just do the reviews already

Mir: yeah so we can go already

Kag: grrr hate you too

Sess: awww that breaks my heart...

Kag: Yeah I am about to break something else too -evil smirk-

Sess: -scared and runs with a yelling Kagome right behind him- ahhhh

San: -sweatdrops- guess I will do the reviews since Kagome is killing Sesshoumaru

Mir: yup go for it Dear Sango

San: -eye twitches- here's the 20 reviews

_**REVIEWS**_

**Mis0ka:** sweet huh...I know I was like...might as well because he is going to be a troublemakers cousin .

**Inu's Only:** sweet thanks and yeah finally... remember next is the other plans and the date!

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: **...wow! I heard the excitment right through that letter...where you laughing when you typed that because it sounded like it..well thanks and I try to update because I don't like to awnser a lot of reviews at a time..though I don't mind... just a lot of work!

**SillyBlueMonkey:** wicked... such a great word...it has been through much... yeah right it's been through my butt . lol thanks

**L1Ldumie TK:** that might happen thanks for suggesting I might just do that -shrugs- lol also what does the TK stand for ... just wondering

**Sesshoumaru Rocks:** Thanks well I hope you and your sis liked it... I try really hard to make it a good story... I try!

**sheenachi:** I know she was all damn it fuck this lol!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan:** DO NOT i repeat DO NOT be sorry any suggestions or opinions with help... I try to make it good for every reviewer so if you want to help email me and I will talk to you and you can help!

**Kjinuyasha:** I'm 13 and in the 9th grade... I skipped they failed some classes and some started late so sorry if you didn't understand that!

**Demonic Devils:** I am so sorry!

**rikku542:** Lol of course I would put you with Souta lol duh!

**xtremeshorty:** thanks!

**FluffysSexyLady:** sweet so your a mix?

**Thundara:** thanks! well I am putting only Shippo in!

**moonscout11:** thanks!

**PinkGrenade: **I know but wait until Kouga comes... that's going to be funny!

**flying jade:** yeah I was but then this family thing came up so I had to be fast with it... so sorry!

**amarindian gal:** yes more pranks, but no Kohaku because I have no girl for him so no Kohaku! sorry!

**happyface4ever:** of course

**Ladyofthewest15:** sorry I had to put in Shippo because of the new character Rikku ! so sorry!

Ok I need help on a vote so here's what I need you to vote on...

-----------------------------

**Kouga coming back:**

**Yes: --**

**No: --**

-----------------------------

Ok vote on that and in about 2 weeks I will either put him in or not... until then you will see the results lol well continue reviewing and bye!


	8. Loves Just Around the Corner

Wp: -remembers something- ohh this is the I forgot what chapter this is

Hiei: -actually looks tired-

San: wonder what they did

Mir: yes I wonder what they did

Sess: I know what they did and it's really unplesant

Kag: really what did they do

Sess: -whispers something into Kags ear-

Kag: ohh really -whispers something into Sango's ear who whispers something into Mirokus ear-

-everyone has smirks on except wp and hiei-

Wp: what are you four planning

Kag: nothing -looks at Sess Mir and San and nods-

Sess: -grabs Hiei and throws him into a room-

San, Kag, Mir: -grabs Wp and throws her into the same room-

Wp: -is thrown on top of Hiei- ofmp

Hiei: -starts to make out with Wp-

Wp: -moans in his mouth-

The rest: wow -closes the door and sweatdrops when they hear the bed move-

Kag: ok they are doing it again

Sess: should we start the chapter?

San: might as well

Mir: who's doing the disclaimer because I'm not

Kag: I will -clears throat as they hear a scream of pleasure and sweatdrops- Wp doesn't own any of us, she's just having "it" right now with Hiei, who she owns . Hope you like this chapter -they hear a crash and a loud moan and sweatdrops again-

Mir: Sango why don't we do something like that -he gropes her-

San: Because your a pervert -slaps Miroku-

**ALSO SORRY FOR MISSPELLING! IF YOU TELL ME HOW TO REALLY SPELL SOMETHING I DIDN'T SPELL RIGHT JUST TELL ME AND I WILL REVISE IT!**

Never Forgetting but Losing

Love's Just Around the Corner

Kagome woke up to something poking her in the side. She turned over to see golden like eyes. She blinked, then blinked again until her vision cleared and she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Hey you finally woke up" Sesshoumaru said and smirked.

"Yeah yeah what time is it?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"3 o'clock" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her forehead. "You might want to dress so we can go eat and see a movie" She finally noticed what he was wearing, baggy black jeans, a black shirt with the band System of the Down on it. He was also wearing black shoes with silver streaks.

"Nice outfit" She said getting out of the bed, she had black pants with bite me on the ass, and a white tank top.

"Nice butt" Sesshoumaru said and smirked. She just stuck her butt out to him in a teasing way. He sat down at the computer and put on BYOB by System of the Down. He watched as Kagome mouthed to words as she looked through her closet. She started dancing a little bit as she looked for some clothes and Sesshoumaru went up behind her and she started dancing up against him. The song finished and Kagome laughed, because during her dance she felt "something" against her back.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Oh did I turn you on by dancing?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Sesshoumaru blushed as he lightly kissed her on the lips and walk over to her computer and getting on AOL with his screenname. He saw that his sis, Miroku, and Sango were on.

**PM: Hey Sess**

**DS: Hey**

**YL: Hey what's up**

**GPC: nothing much just trying to find something to wear before Shippo comes over**

**DS: ohh someone has a crush**

**GPC: pssh right**

**YL: sis I heard you in your sleep "oh shippo that hits the spot" it was quite funny and you had a pillow between your legs and holding a stuff animal to you that was orange...familar**

**PM: lol**

**DS: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE**

**GPC: hmph**

**YL: so what are you guys doing today**

**DS: I am going to the mall**

**PM: and I am going with Sango**

**GPC: hey bro where are you at because you aren't in your room**

**YL: Kags house**

Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome change out of her black pants and white tank top, leaving her in a lace bra and underwear, then changing into black pants that stuck to her thighs and butt, and a tight black shirt that clung to her curves that said, "people like you are the reason why people like me need medication" in blood red letters. She put on some black and red sex bracelets, some clear lip gloss, some mascerra, and some light red eyeshadow. She also put on some black and red vans. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat on his lap and watched the conversation that he was having.

**GPC: oh and what are you doing**

**YL: nothing**

**DS: uh huh**

**YL: Kags: you guys are sick**

**PM: she talks!**

**YL: Kags: I was just changing god**

**GPC: ohhh in front of sessho oooooh la la did sessho get hard ? .**

**YL: and I thought miroku was bad enough... now it's my sister**

**PM: ha ha**

**DS: ha ha is right**

**GPC: hmph meanie**

**YL: well me and Kags are going to go out now... also rikku suppose to come over here so we better leave well ja**

**GPC: ja**

**DS: ja ne**

**PM: yea yea why aren't you gone yet**

**YL: see ya**

_**YoukaiLord has signed off**_

Kagome got off Sesshoumaru's lap and walked behind him downstairs and out to his black with silver flames mustang convertable. They got in and Kagome quickly put her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face. He started up the car to see a purple mustang drive up. Someone got out and they saw Rikku.

"Hey Rikku have fun" Kagome said and winked as they drove off. They saw Rikku blush before knocking on the door.

They drove to the movie theater and they saw a lot of guys whistle at Kagome, which she ignored. They walked up to the front desk.

"How many?" The lady asked them.

"Two for the Grudge" Sesshoumaru said and the lady gave them to him, and they walked in hand in hand. They got glares from the female and male population. They went to the clerk person and gave them their tickets and walked into the theater and got seats in the middle. Through the movie Kagome was stuck to Sesshoumaru's arm. At the end of the movie Kagome's face was in Sesshoumaru's chest and she was shaking.

"Kagome" He said and shook her. She raised her head up to his.

"Yes" She asked innocently.

"Come on the movie is over" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru and they both walked out. When they got into their car Kagome finally broke the silence.

"So where are we going to go eat at?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"Probably Shikon..." Sesshoumaru awnsered as they stopped at a stop sign.

"Ok that sounds good." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru started going again when the light went green. Kagome watched the scenery go by as Sesshoumaru drove. She didn't know that her brother, cousin, and now best friend (Sango) were finding someone that they loved. When they arrived at Shikon, Sesshoumaru parked and walked over and opened the door for Kagome.

"Such a gentlemen." Kagome said and looped her arms with his.

"But of course" He said and they walked in.

Someone came and took them to a table, they sat down and looked at the menu. They both ordered and ate yahhade yahhade yahhade you know the basic stuff right ...nothing happened there...but back at the house...is a different story.

**!#$& WITH RIKKU AND SOUTA &$#! (Later Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku too!)**

Rikku drove up the Higurashi drive way to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru about to drive away. She got out and turned to them to hear Kagome say something.

"Hey Rikku have fun" She said then winked at her, before Sesshoumaru drove away. She blushed at what Kagome said. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Seconds later there was running and then Souta awnsered the door. He was panting from running down the stairs. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a black shirt with Green Day on it. On the side of his pants where silver chains that connected to his wallet in his back pocket.

"Wow. Why did you run?" She asked him. Souta finally took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a black mini skirt that had chains on the side of it in a X way. She had on some black sandals and her toenails where purple and black. She had on a dark purple shirt with "I may be a bitch, but I'm cute when I sleep" In yellow letters.

"Umm...no reason" Souta said and blushed deeply. Rikku nodded and Souta let her come inside and closed the door behind her.

"Shippo and Rin are suppose to come over later around 4" Souta said as they sat on the couch in front of the tv.

"Ok also Sango and Miroku are too." She said before looking through he play station games. She saw her favorite game. (A/N put a name in there...I am not familar with Play Station Games. )

"Oh oh oh! Can we play this?" Rikku said getting a little excited.

"Sure, I guess." He said and popped it into the playstation and gave Rikku a control.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR" Souta yelled at Rikku. The t.v. screen said Player 1 LOSER Player 2 WINNER...guess who was player 2...

"He He." Rikku said and scratched the back of her head. "Well I do play this all the time."

"It's ok you won fair and square." Souta said. They heard a knock on the door and Souta went to awnser it as Rikku stopped the game and put it up. Souta opened the door to see Miroku and Sango.

"What was with the yelling?" Sango asked as Souta invited them in.

"Oh me and Rikku were playing a play station game and she beat me" Souta said while they all sat in the living room, and Rikku came in with bowls of chips and can cokes.

"Ok what shall we do?" Rikku asked and sat down on the floor with her back to the couch.

"Strip Poker" Miroku said.

"No" Sango and Rikku said before hitting him on the head.

"How about truth or dare when Rin and Shippo get here?" Souta suggested.

"That's a great idea." Sango said. They heard another knock on the door, and Souta went to awnser it. It was Shippo and Rin.

"What was the great bang?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sango and Rikku hitting Miroku for being...himself." He said and shrugged letting them in.

"Hey guys we are playing truth or dare want to play?" Rikku asked them.

"Sure" Rin awnsered, and sat on the floor by Rikku.

"Ok I guess." Shippo said and sat on the couch by Rin. It was like this, On the Couch: Shippo On the floor leaning against the couch: Rin then Rikku Sitting on the floor: Sango Miroku Sitting in a chair: Souta

"Who goes first?" Souta asked.

"Hmm Rin" Rikku suggested.

"Ok I guess" Sango said. "Go Rin"

"Um...Souta truth or dare?" Rin asked him. They were like bro and sis.

"Dare" Souta said...he was getting scared of what she was going to make him do. Rin suddenly got a evil smirk on her face.

"I dare you to run around in a pink tutu. Though you can keep on your other clothes." Rin said and the rest burst out laughing. Souta glared at her.

"Where am I going to get a TuTu?" Souta asked.

"Doesn't your sis have one?" She asked him.

"No she hates pink." Souta said and his eye twitched.

"Ok here." She said and took a tutu out of her backpack. "Knew I would have to have it sometime" She said with an innocent look on her face.

"I hate you right now" Souta said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah Yeah just put it on" Rin said. Souta glared at her before putting it on and running around. (A/N Can you just imagine that?) When Rin said to stop he took it off quickly and sat back down.

"Ok Sango truth or dare?" Souta asked her.

"Truth" She said, not wanting to do something weird. Souta would never make her do something weird.

"Tell us the name of the guy your like." Souta said. Sango sweatdrop _scratch that_

"sdflkajsd" She mummbled something under her breathe with a big bright very bright really bright, it lite up the whole world...you get the picture right...it was a blush by the way .

"Who was that?" Souta said smirking.

"Mskier" She said a little louder.

"Who?" Rikku said getting onto the joke.

"Misfaos" She said a little louder.

"Who?" Shippo asked.

"Mirlkdfa" She said getting louder. Though not loud enough.

"Who?" Rin asked in a sweet voice.

"MIROKU OK" She said, then realized she said it out and blushed really darkly, she glared at them all.

"Ohhh Sango really" Miroku said and grabbed his heart with his right hand.

"Uh..." Sango said blushing

"Awww" Rikku and Rin said at the same time, while Shippo and Souta smirked.

"Can we continue?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, um Shippo truth or dare?" She asked Shippo.

"Dare" He said immediatly.

"Ok kiss the girl that you like in the room more, but not just a peck you have to give it your heart and soul." Sango said and smirked.

"Ohh who's the lucky girl Shippo" Rin asked him. Souta, Sango, RIkku, and Miroku smirked at Shippo's blushing/glaring face. The glare was meant for Sango.

"You" Shippo said in a low voice but Rin heard him an blushed.

"Uh..." She said her blush going deeper as Shippo leaned into her his eyes still open and looking into her chocolate one. When their lips met their eyes immediatly closed and Shippo's hand went to the back of Rin's head, bringing her closer. Rin moved close to him as Shippo opened his mouth and licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance that he truly wanted. Rin opened her mouth after she felt his tounge, she was finally kissing...no wait making out with the guy she was crushing on. Shippo put his tounge into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth, she tasted of Vanilla and Strawberries to him. Their moments was interuppted but a small cough and lack of air. They broke apart slightly panting.

"Wow that was...intense." Rikku said, the others sweatdropped.

"Guess it's Shippo's turn." Sango said.

"Hmmm Souta truth or dare?" Shippo asked him.

"Me again...uhh dare again I guess." Souta said. Shippo was exactly like Rin, in all ways. One he now had an evil smirk, and two he's planning something.

"I dare you to," Shippo was cut off by Rin whispering something into his ear and then running into the kitchen. Shippo looked at Rikku and saw some of her stomach showed though it wasn't a lot about that much in real life if looking at her from a side and she's laying down.

"I dare you to put carmel on Rikku stomach that's showing and then lick it off." Shippo said in an innocent voice. Souta thought _he knows I have a crush on her, what the hell is he doing she is probably going to decline it _He looked over and saw her blushing like crazy. Rin came skipping in with carmel. "Oh and did I mention you have to put it on with your hands?" Shippo said and the others just laughed at it.

Souta just glared at his cousin before grabbing the carmel. Rikku blushed and glared at Shippo too before laying down on the coffee table, her shirt went up a little bit so it was like this now . Souta blushed really badly before unscrewing the top of the bottle and pouring some onto her stomach, he smoothed it out and poured some more until her stomach was covered. He licked his fingers when he was done.

"You know the next part Souta." Shippo said while everyone watched. Souta and Rikku blushed badly, they looked like two very bright tomatos. (A/N Rik: YOUR GOING TO MAKE HIM DO IT AREN'T YOU Wp: but of course . )

Rikku held her breath and she felt Souta's tounge on her stomach. She heard snickers, most likey from Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo. _traitors _She thought to them as she felt his tounge go across her stomach again licking more carmel off. She thought he didn't want to do this, but he really did. After a couple more licks...did I say couple it took like 5 minutes to get it off. When he was done he pulled back from her to see Rin holding a towel out to Rikku who could get the stickyness off. Rikku started to rub the rest of the carmel off of her stomach and looked at Shippo then to Souta.

"Souta it's your turn." She said before going back to getting the carmel off.

"Hmm Miroku truth or dare?" Souta asked him.

"Dare." Miroku said simply.

"I dare you and Sango to sleep together in the same room and in the same bed, but you can keep your clothes on but Miroku can't have his shirt on." Souta said and put on an innocent look. Suddenly the door open to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk in hand and hand.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome asked sitting in the other couch. Sesshoumaru set next to her.

"Nothing just playing truth or dare." Rikku said finally getting the carmel off.

"So whos done what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well Souta licked carmel off of Rikku's stomach, Souta danced around in a tutu, Rin and Shippo made-out and I told everyone who I liked...I think that's all" Sango said and tapped her chin.

"Ok who's turn?" Kagome asked.

"Sango." Souta said and pointed to her.

"Ok Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked her.

"Truth." Kagome said.

"What was the first thing you thought Sesshoumaru was, like the first word that went through your head?" Sango asked and smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth.

"Wow, that's what went through my mind when I first saw Sesshoumaru." Kagome said and blushed a little bit. Sesshoumaru smirked and put an arm around her sholder bringing her to him.

"Hmm Rikku truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare." Rikku said nervously. Kagome tried to think of a dare while Sesshoumaru whispered something into her ear. Kagome suddenly got a evil smirk. Cousin like Cousin huh? Yup that's right...it runs in the blood...really it "runs" in the blood...get it get it? I don't get it and I wrote it...how pathetic anyways back to the story.

"I dare you to make-out for 3 minutes with the guy in this room you have a crush on, but you can take breathes if you need too, but you have to go back kissing." Kagome said and crossed her legs and looked around while everyone laughed at Rikku's glaring face, which was for Kagome, who didn't notice.

"So who's the lucky boy Rikku?" Miroku asked. Rikku blushed about a 100 shades of red.

"Someone." Rikku said under her breathe. She glanced at Souta, Miroku figured it out.

"Hmm I wonder." Miroku said.

He walked behind Souta and pushed him on Rikku, making their lips touched and they automatically closed their eyes. They are still sitting up by the way. Souta's tounge went across Rikku's bottom lips and she complied by opening her mouth about half an inch. Souta plunged his tounge into her mouth, putting his hand on the back of her head bringing him to her. She felt him go into every inch of her mouth and over her teeth before she pushed his tounge out and started to go through his mouth. She ran across his teeth and he shivered a bit and she ran across his tounge with hers and tried to reach every inch of his mouth. Suddenly their brains were telling them that they had to break apart from air, though they didn't want to they pulled back and opened their eyes to see each other having the identical blushes.

"3...2...1 3 minutes is up." Kagome said and smirked. "Ok well I am going to go to bed, Sango you staying?" Kagome asked as they all get up.

"Yes so is Miroku" Sango said and blushed. Kagome raised an eyebrow in questioning and Souta awnsered for Sango.

"I dared her to sleep with Miroku." Souta said and Kagome made a O kind of thing with her mouth.

"Well I guess we can get on computers, I have two and Souta has two. So I guess Sango can get on my other and Miroku on Souta's other one." Kagome said as Rikku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo leave.

"Yup let's go." Sango said and her and Kagome went into Kagome's room to see it having two computers on opposite walls. Souta's room was the same. Sango went to the black and white computer and Kagome went to the black computer. Souta went to his blue computer and Miroku went to the dark purple computer.

_**KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**YoukaiLord has entered (YL)**_

_**PunkMiko has entered (Punk)**_

_**DemonSlayer has entered (DS)**_

_**DragonKid has entered (DK)**_

_**GothPunkChck has entered (GPC)**_

_**TinyKid56 has entered (TK)**_

_**Rikku542 has entered (Rik)**_

_**PervertedMonk has entered (PM)**_

**PM: Hey guys what's up**

**DS: nothing much just trying to kill Kagome, she's throwing things at me**

**Punk: he he**

**TK: lol that's so funny**

**YL: Yes very funny -sarcastic-**

**GPC: UGH! I NEED TO KILL INUYASHA HE'S FUCKING MAKING-OUT WITH KIKYO SICK!**

**Punk: ouch...can I help .**

**YL: yes please help**

**Rik: whooo that's funny...I want to help**

**DK: ME TOO**

**Rik: brb**

**DK: brb too**

**Punk: wonder where they went too...?**

**YL: ...don't know**

**PM: he's talking to Rikku on a private message .**

**TK: brb**

**GPC: same**

**YL: she's talking to shippo**

**Punk: yup**

**PM: Sango dearest are we going out now -innocent-**

**DS: I ...guess -blush-**

**PM: WOOO HOOO**

**Punk: yay you are finally together!**

**YL: finally**

_**Rikku542 and DragonKid's Private Conversation**_

**DK: so what are we now?**

**Rik: ...I don't know**

**DK: Rikku...will you go out with me? Like be my girlfriend...**

**Rik: YES**

**Rik: sorry caps I mean yes **(A/N Kags: BULL SHIT SHE HAD IT ON CAPS MORE LIKE SHE TYPED IT LIKE THAT...uhh back to the program...he he . )

**DK: really?**

**Rik: yes well talk to you in the chatroom**

_**END CONVERSATION**_

_**TinyKid56 and GothPunkChck's Private Conversation**_

**TK: hey you needed something Rin?**

**GPC: yeah I was wondering...when you kissed me...did you want to?**

**TK: ...actually I really wanted to..I though you didn't want to**

**GPC: I wanted too, I just thought you didn't want to...so what does this mean?**

**TK: Were going out XP **(A/N XP means crossed eyed yet tounge sticking out )

**GPC: really?**

**TK: Really**

**GPC: YES**

**GPC: He He**

**TK: lol ok talk to you in the chatroom**

_**END CONVERSATION**_

_**KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

**Punk: wonder when they will be back because I am about to go to bed -yawns-**

**DS: same**

**YL: same here**

**PM: same . -yawns-**

**GPC: back**

**DK: back**

**TK: back**

**Rik: back hope we didn't keep you waiting long**

**Punk: no just 10 minutes while we listened to music v.v**

**Rik: ohh ok**

**Punk: -sweatdrop-**

**Punk: well going to hit the sack bye guys**

**TK: bye Kags**

**YL: bye Kagome**

**PM: see you in the morn.**

**DS: yeah yeah after she gets whip cream off of her**

**GPC: I bet Sesshou would do it**

**Rik: I agree**

**DK: whatever see ya sis**

**Punk: bye**

_**PunkMiko has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

**Rik: all along no one here beside me . off of Shrek ! Wicked movie dogz**

**DS: well I am going to hit the sack too so safe sex to rin and shippo then souta and rikku .**

**YL: going to go too bye**

**PM: same here!**

**DK: might as well go huh?**

**GPC: guess so! well bye**

**Rik: this sucks**

**TK: yup it does bye**

_**DemonSlayer has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**YoukaiLord has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**PervertedMonk has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**DragonKid had left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**Rikku542 has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**TinyKid56 had left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

_**GothPunkChck has left KAGOME'S CHATROOM**_

**END OF CHAPPIE**

Wp: whoo that took a long time

Kags: yeah like a week or so because you wouldn't stop talking to your boyfriend or making-out with him

Wp: whatever

Sess: I have to agree

San and Mir: us too

Wp: hmph whatever here are the reviews for my stories out and also the polls

------------------------

Kouga Coming

Yes- 8

No- 2

-------------------------

_**NEVER FORGETTING BUT LOSING**_

**LacyKatt08**: thanks for the idea I will keep it in mind...did you really do that...wicked! That's so cool I hope you had fun doing it...I try to play pranks on my friends brothers' because I have no brothers or sisters so I pester them! .

**LacyKatt08: **awww what's the kitten's name? I must know!

**AnimeLover14: **does this count as a date thing...? I took you awnser Kouga sucks as a no...is that ok?

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: **yeah it does because I read and then put an awnser...well if you want to email me email address is just so you know

**FluffysSexyLady: **thank you thank you . thank you so much

**articunese: **it rocks your sox -- as my friend Kali says

**inuyasha-freek0021: **GOTCHA

**Ching Sparkle Sparkle: **I love your name and thanks I hope you aren't mad for me taking forever to awnser to the reviews and finish typing!

**lunarcat12: **if Kouga does come back..it's ass kicking time .

**SesshoumarusSisterFate: **Ok to awnser your question I am punk/normal I have the attitude of a punk and act on it and stuff but I do keep my grades up and I do want a future but I am a punk and normie .

**aishiterusesshy: **ha ha

**Gothic Babe 003: **yup well this chapter wasn't all about the date..it's about love such a great and horrible thing...he he

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: **yay! if you have stories I will defitinly read and review for you! I guess I will look at my thing!

**kawaii-baka4life: **ahh thanks for reviewing and also why did it take you so long lol ... curiousty killed the baka ( aka me )

**anime-lover-forever2007: **Only punk in the family? How sad...good thing I am an only child! . He He go ahead and try and tell me all about it too

**rikku542:** sorry to hear rikku anyways thanks for reviewing...kikyo will die...soon enough anyways...

**sheenachi: **I will take your awnser as a yes so Sesshoumaru can hurt him

**amarindian gal: **don't get mad please don't get mad and thanks for tell me

**moonscout11: **ha ha I am going to use that saying on a shirt! Thanks for telling me that...he he

**illusionskiss: **don't be sorry I hate him too

**kawaii-baka4life: **thanks again and sorry for taking forever!

**Ladyofthewest15: **I loved your review he he really I did short and simple

**L1Ldumie TK: **lol I forgot my last name too! He He

**PinkGrenade: **They just match huh? HE HE

**sako: **back up gotz a boyfriend lol! He He but thanks for reviewing!

**kagome2001: **yup a BIG twist

_**NEW GIRL AT SHIKON HIGH**_

**Ryoko Ao Midori: **one word...tells it all thanks

_**Is love forbidden?**_

**gcdv: **thank you!

**Kagome's Twin Sister: **oppsie sorry!

_**Spin the Bottle**_

**gcdv: **no sequal but I am working on another YYHIY story so don't worry

**shadow miko: **yes I know but I will try!

**ranchan23: **lol yup!

**ranchan23: **Hiei: Hn Maybe...it still landed on Kagome so...not complaning... Wp: awww .

**WOLFPUPPY **

Ok I want to thank everyone for supporting my story so far because I am trying my best so sorry well READ AND REVIEW and also Kouga might come back by the polls...don't know you have two more weeks !

v

v

v

v

v

p

u

s

h

t

h

e

l

i

t

t

l

e

p

u

r

p

l

e

b

u

t

t

o

n (push the little purple button and review)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	9. AN SO SORRY

**PLEASE READ THIS BELOW HERE **

Ok school started and I am starting another story...though I don't know what it is going to be about also if you wanted to talk to me personally here's my instant messages

**AIM: **CrazyFairy7907 ( and my aunt made it )

**Yahoo: **Kagome7907 ( I made it lol )

Also if there's going to be a new story I am going to put it in my profile first like the summary so look there and please review . I love them soooo much! Ok I am going to do the reviews first so I don't have to do them at the bottom...it's just weird... hehe

_**Never Forgetting But Losing ( 20 reviews )**_

**INUGIRL: **sorry I took so long, but I was trying to figure out what to put in this chapter and thinking about the new story hehe

**slayergrl001: **OMG thank you so much -huggles- you are so great thank you, and since you love my stories so much you are going to help me with my new one! When I figure it out lol hehe well on the shirts my friends found them at Hot Topic, but also when we found a saying online we got a plain shirt and had it put on there so that's what we did! Well my email is so email me and tell me some ideas pretty please -puppy dog pout-

**s8terpunkkag: **I know I might be cutting it short but school's starting and I have algebra and all this shit! so sucks well hope you like the lemon in here between the characters in here!

**Mirage and Mirokiki: **that's the whole reason he's coming back Lol well hope you like this chapter and WTF is Luff? O.o is it like love...sorry not used to seeing things like that

**InuKago45: **thanks though I have a theory of the next story ... and it's in the feudual era though

**Crazy-Destiny: **Ok ... this is weird because when I write reviews I always put ME LOVED IT SO MUCH...kinda like you did...except lower case lol

**sheenachi: **I tried to update as fast as I could!

**moonscout11: **lol thanks and I did!

**kissfreak: **You must love that pairing huh O.o I kinda do too but my favs are Sess/Kag and Nar/Kag...for some reason it's just a good pairing lol!

**angelblade402**: That's all I have to say thank you

**kagome2001: **sorry TAKEN lol I know what you mean though!

**Cuddly-111: **but wasn't it lovely?

**L1Ldumie TK: **Thanks lol ... I got scared at the first of your review -sighs in relief- Thanks ... if you remember tell me Ja

**Demonic Devils: **THANKS

**anime-lover-forever2007: **Well this story is almost over...but what if in my next story I put you in it

**Ladyofthewest15: **THANKS

**bloodydwolf: **-tear- THANK YOU SO MUCH

**inugrldemon: **...uh...thanks lol I say thank you so many times he he

**inugrldemon: **Do you love my story that much? O.o Hope so

**rikku542: **Tooo bad I put in the carmel part...you know you would want it lol Well anyways here's some lemons in this chapter with Sesshoumaru/Kagome and Sango/Miroku hehe

_**The New Girl at Shikon High ( 6 Reviews )**_

**armygal7813: **and I thought I was crazy

**armygal7813**: One word says it all huh

**armygal7813: **Girl I write when I want to write and I put what I want to put ok

**armygal7813: **HOW MANY FUCKEN TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO REVIEW...though I am not complaing just wondering

**armygal7813: **No she stood him up

**armygal7813: **...not even going to awnser that

_**Spin the Bottle ( 1 Review )**_

**Angel of Darkness and Death**: THANK YOU

_**Is Love Forbidden? ( ZERO Reviews ) **_

On Is love fordidden I couldn't get the name up or whatever on the email, so just forgive me the person who reviewed for it I am so sorry!

This is a author's note soooooo sorry I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible but here's a voting this

Rikku and Souta lemons?

Rin and Shippo lemons?

Sango and Miroku lemons?

Sesshoumaru kick Kouga's fucken little ass?

Well I am so **sorry **for not updating but I had a research project and then I got grounded from the computer then I went to the mall and ... that's all well I am back and working on Sesshoumaru and Kagome lemons which in next chapter!

!-! WolfPuppy !-!


	10. SessKag Lemons

Wp: ok well here's a great chapter...at least it was great to me!

Kag: WAIT A LITTLE MINUTE WHAT'S F&# HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER?

Wp: -stutters- just some lemon between you and sesshoumaru

Kag: WHAT THE

Sess: here she goes

Kag: -growls at sess- what did you say?

Sess: nothing, nothing at all -laughs nervously-

Wp: -sweatdrops and in the background they start glaring at each other and start fighting and laughs nervously at them.- well here's the chapter oh and the reviews will be in the next chapter so sorry!

**HERE'S LEMON'S**

(( author's note ))

Kagome yawned before turning over and trying to go back to sleep. She pulled the covers past her head trying to go back to sleep, she heard talking and giggling before someone shhhed someone else. She was starting to get suspisious. She felt someone get in with her and put their arm around her. She yelped and jumped up and everyone full out laughed. She looked over and saw Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his oh so beautiful (( SO HOT)) face.

"Is everyone against me?" Kagome asked him. He just shrugged and grinned. She looked over to see Sango, Miroku, Souta, Rikku, Rin, and Shippo smirking at them.

"GET OUT NOW!" Kagome yelled at them and chuckled as they all ran out, except for Sesshoumaru. She looked at him.

"Now why are you still in here?" She asked him.

"Because I can be." Sesshoumaru said and quickly straddled her waist. Kagome blushed a deep crimson. She was too young right, or so she thought.

"Umm Se-ss-houmaru th--the do--door is o--op--open." She stuttered out as Sesshoumaru sighed and got up before going over to the door and looking out of it then shutting and locking it. Kagome blushed a darker red as Sesshoumaru got in beside her and traced her jawline.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her stutter and blush. Kagome shook her head really fast. ((too fast mwuahahaha -coughs- ok back to the story ))

**LEMON ALERT**

"Nothing at all." Kagome said and took a deep breathe and turned to look at him. She smiled before he kissed her lightly.He closed his eyes as she kissed back and closed her eyes. Kagome went all the way on her back with Sesshoumaru straddling her waist.

Sesshoumaru's hands started to go up her tank top and stopped at the edge of her bra as they battled with their tounges for domanice. Her tounge withdrew from his hands on her stomach and she shivered. Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sesshoumaru asked her. All Kagome could do was nod before he started to kiss her again. He put on of his hands on her cheek and the other on her hip. Kagome started to move her hands up his shirt as they made out. They broke apart and Kagome pulled his shirt off. They were panting by now.

Sesshoumaru started to kiss her again as his hand traced the edge of her shorts and tank top. His and her's eyes were closed as Kagome traced to edge of his pants. Kagome quickly switched their places and was now straddling his waist. She broke from him taking deep breathes.

"It's weird I have only known you for a week and I love you." Kagome said and smiled at him.

"Good because I wouldn't want any other girl." Sesshoumaru smirked at her before bringing her down and kissing her. Kagome put her hands on his button to his pants before undoing them slowly. She pulled them down along with his boxers that she found really cute. They were black with a red dragon going around it. Sesshoumaru smirked as she blushed when she look at his...-cough cough- rather large member. Kagome stuck her tounge out at him. He switched their spots again.

"My turn then yours?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru slowly started to suck on her neck while pulling her bra and tank top strap off her sholder. Kagome tilted her head so he could have better access to her neck. Sesshoumaru continued to suck onto her neck while his hands roamed under her tank top. It stopped when his right hand was over her left boob. He started to massage it through her bra. Kagome moaned and arched her back towards his hand.

Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand as Kagome whimpered a little bit. He just chuckled against her neck as he pulled his head back and pulled her tank top off. He then put his mouth by her ear. "Relax" He said in a husky voice before unsnapping her bra. She started to shiver. Sesshoumaru pulled back to see her face very flushed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hide his concern, which he failed miserably. (( awwwww ))

"Thi---This is my fir--firs--first time." Kagome stuttered out looking at him. Sesshoumaru smirked before putting his mouth by her ear again.

"Then I will be gentle." He said into her ear before pulling off her bra and starts to kiss her neck, suckling on the precious spot. His hands went to the edge of her shorts and started to pull them off, along with her black laced underwear. He pulled them off and let them drop beside the bed before he started to kiss down her body. He stopped at her breast and put one of the nipples in his mouth suckling on it while the other hand massaged the other breast. Kagome moaned and arched her back to his touch. Sesshoumaru feeling the reaction switched positions putting the other nipple in his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru" She moaned out. "Can I ask you something?" She asked as he left her nipples alone...for now (( Kag: WOLFPUPPY GET THAT LITTLE ASS BACK HERE Wp: one kagome I can't and two my ass is huge ( ) hehe shake that ass watch yourself, show me what you working with )) and started to kiss up and started to kiss her neck. He straddled her waist and raises his head to look at her.

"Yes what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Am I your first?" Kagome asked looking to the side for asking it. She couldn't really look him in the eye, because she asked him " that ". (( I probably wouldn't either, come on Sesshoumaru is H-O-T!))

"Your my first and only Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. She just nodded as Sesshoumaru started to kiss down her body. He stopped on her stomach and started to rub her cilt slowly. Kagome moaned and whimpered with want. Her response was a chuckle before Sesshoumaru slipped in two of his fingers and kissing Kagome. He started to pull his fingers in and out in a really slow motion. Kagome moaned into his mouth and tried to make him go fast. He just laughed into her mouth and continued to go in a slow motion. Kagome whimpered but immediatly stopped as Sesshoumaru put in three fingers and going a little faster than before.

"Sesshoumaru" She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was coming, fast and they both knew it. He started to go faster and faster bringing his fingers in and out of her. She pulled back from his mouth and tilted her head back as she let her womanly juices went down some of her leg and on Sesshoumaru's fingers. He pulled back his fingers and licked them off and smirked at Kagome who was panting a little bit. She smirked back at him before switching their positions so she was straddling him.

"My turn." Kagome said with a evil smirk before licking across his chest and down his abs. She stopped right above his member before placing light kisses above his member. Sesshoumaru gave an inhuman growl.

"Kagome." He growled out at her. Kagome just laughed.

"What comes around goes around." She said and continued to kiss right above it. She wanted to put his member in her mouth but for now she couldn't, she wanted to tease him. Sesshoumaru used most of his power to hold himself back from just ramming his member into her mouth, but he made a promise not to, and he was going to keep it. Kagome slowly put his member into her mouth and started to pump it slowly. Sesshoumaru whimpered with want, which surprised Kagome alittle bit. She licked the tip of his member slowly as Sesshoumaru froze in shock. Just a while ago she was scared now she was going to make him cum.

"Never knew the famous Sesshoumaru could whimper." She said before ramming his member into her mouth and pumping it as fast as she could, making it go into her mouth as far as it could. Sesshoumaru's head went back as he cummed and a sheat of sweat covered his body. Kagome licked all of that she could and smirked at him. Sesshoumaru saw the smirk and quickly switched their positions again. He put his mouth by her ear.

"Now for the grande finale.'' He whispered into her ear. Kagome tensed a little bit.

"Sesshoumaru do you want me to have your kid?" Kagome asked him blushing.

"Yes I do, but I will wear a condom if you are not ready." He told her.

"I'm ready." Kagome said and smiled at him. He gave her a real smile back for the first time.

"I'm going to go in Kagome." He said whispering into her ear before pushing into her and covering her mouth with his and drinking in her cry of her virginity. He froze in her so not to hurt her anymore. He broke from her mouth and they both took in deep breathes. Kagome moved around a little bit and whimpered that he froze. Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled out of her slowly and pushed back into her. Kagome tilted her head back and moaned. Sesshoumaru opened her legs a little more and pushed in there further and deeper. Kagome squeaked and pulled back a little bit. Her cheeks were a rosy red.

Sesshoumaru turned her so she was on her stomach and his member still in her. He put his mouth to his ear.

"I'm going back in Kagome." He told her and pushed back into her going deeper then before. Kagome gasped from how deep he went then moaned and backed up her body trying to make him go deeper. Sesshoumaru just chuckled before ramming into her again, going just as deep. Kagome moaned before whimpering because he wouldn't go deeper. Sesshoumaru just laughed before turning her over again.

"You didn't go deeper." Kagome whimpered out with a pout on her face. Sesshoumaru just smirked before going back into her and grasping her left boob with his right hand. Kagome moaned and arched her back slightly before moaning out, faster. That word made Sesshoumaru lose it. He went faster and deeper with each thrust until he cummed inside of her. Sesshoumaru pulled his member out and was panting a little bit.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said taking deep breathes.

''As I you, now get some rest." Sesshoumaru said and they pulled the covers up and Kagome snuggled into his chest, while Sesshoumaru's arm went around her waist.They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

Kag: WE HAD SEX?

Sess: wow

Everyone: -falls over laughing-

Kag: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Everyone: -blinks and laughs again-

Kag: UGH I GIVE UP!

Sess: aww you know you liked it lol

Kag: -.- your so mean

Wp: here's the reviews!

**Never Forgetting but Losing**

L1Ldumie TK: thanks...I will look at it lol!

Crazy-Destiny: thanks!

Ching Sparkle Sparkle: muhahahahahahahaha I am so evil...wait that's you..

Mirage and Mirokiki: -is typing furiously- I AM SO SORRY MY COUSIN'S GOT IN TROUBLE SO I HAD TO SUPPORT THEM!

SesshoumarusSisterFate: I love your mind!

inugrldemon: you...cried?

rikku542: lalalalala of course

fox girl 7: I am so confused...lol jkjk

L1Ldumie TK: THANKS THANKS THANKS!

anime-lover-forever2007: SORRY SORRY SORRY

moonscout11: two letters...that's alot

**New Girl at Shikon High**

Inu-Baby18: sorry I can't! sorry sorry sorry sorry

**Is love forbidden?**

shadow miko: I know i was like should it be a one-shot or a full out story...ok I am making a full out story but on something else!

**Spin the Bottle**

sessmaruspunk: umm it was a kind of one-shot thing

Azn-grl-kagome12: umm it was a one-shot

Sesshomarubaby18: anymore what?

DevilAngel620: -is shocked for 10 minutes- YAY you got it! That was the whole thing!


	11. Kouga Arrives

Wp: so I guess I am back..sorry I was having a lot of troubles dudes!

Kag: yeah like this guy says he likes her but he won't go out with her...that's fucked up badly!

Wp: TELL ME ABOUT IT

Sess: Hn

Hiei: I still love you... -coughnotcough-

Wp: -doesnt hear the cough and hugs Hiei- OH THANK YOU

San: riiiight ok in this chapter there is no lemons for me and miroku..-shudders- but sometime later and also the reviews are first and also...this is going to have a lot of songs in it like...for when they practice in the band and also...their is going to be some other things... It will start out at school haha **ALSO KOUGA RETURNS!**

Wp: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH REVIEWS HERE YOU GO PEOPLES

**Never Forgetting but Losing ( 16 )**

**inugrldemon:** ok this guy just like almost broke my heart that's why it took so long!

**sheenachi:** Thanks and lol they went through my head first like I dreamed it first like that and I was like OH YEAH I AM WRITING IT LIKE THAT lol

**LynGreenTea:** yes ma'am

**hermonine:** thanks and I will

**kawaii-baka4life: **hahahahahahahahaha jkjkjk

**slayergrl001:** thanks it was my third one and I am getting better at them!

**Mirage and Mirokiki:** lol I know but I was trying to get a chapter up for all the readers!

**INUGIRL:** THANKS!

**lilbrokenangel:** -jaw drops- YOU ONLY HAVE FOUR FUCKEN CLASSES?

**Lady Aurora of the Cresent:** THANKS AND I WILL

**SesshoumarusSisterFate:** Ok I am putting some into this chapter but not a lot

**moonscout11: **yes there will be more lemon in the future defiantly SANGO AND MIROKU but I don't know about the others...

**anime-lover-forever2007:** that's so confronting

**Inu Youkai Gurl:** thanks and also if you have yahoo or aim tell me I would like you to help me on another story if you wouldn't mind

**L1Ldumie TK:** lol

**Ching Sparkle Sparkle:** YES lol I am 14 and also I will read your story chick of course

Kag: ok those were the reviews anyways thanks the 16 people who reviewed -gives them a mini sesshoumaru plushi- I ALREADY HAVE TOO MANY! hehe

San: yeah her room is covered in them...quite scary

Kag: -glares-

San: -nervous laugh- he he he

Wp: -sweatdrops anime style- well here's the chapter

Kouga Arrives

Never Forgetting but Losing

Kagome woke up to a pair of strong arms around her small form. She turned into the person's arms and saw Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. She smiled and remembered what they did and started to blush. They actually...had sex. He was the one who she loved more than anything and nothing was going to change that. She also remembered it was Moday and looked at her clock. 6:45 a.m. She groaned and Sesshoumaru chuckled and opened his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Hello, love." He said and sat up. She also sat up holding the sheet to her.

"Good morning Sesshy." She said and stuck her tounge out. He rolled his eyes and stood up, letting the sheet fall. Kagome blushed even though she had already saw him naked. He had clothes over there from the night before so he put on some black baggy pants with chains on the side. He also put on a black tight muscle shirt and left it like that. He put on some black vans with silver lines across the bottom. He put his hair in a low ponytail and walked back over to Kagome.

"Come on let's get ready for school." He said and smiling lightly. She nods and stands up, letting the sheet fall. Sesshoumaru looked her over and smirked. He hugged her tightly making sure he felt everything on her body. His smirked widened when she started blushing. She gets away and sticks her tounge out again and goes over to her closet putting on a underwear and a bra that were black silk. She also put on a black plaid skirt that went to her mid-thigh, a white tank top with ' Don't piss me off, I am running out of places to hide the bodies ' In blood red letters. She sighed as she put on some black vans to go with her outfit. She brushed her hair as Sesshoumaru walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Baby tell me about the guy who broke your heart." Sesshoumaru asked and kissed her neck. Kagome giggled before putting her hair in a tight french braid.

"He was a bastard, he cheated on me with a girl who tried to get with him all the time, he was my first kiss and I hate him for it. So if you see him...kill him for me.'' She said and giggled. Sesshoumaru smirks.

"Of course he hurt my baby I can't let that pass." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. Before they could do anything else her brother ran in and saw them. He snorted getting their attention.

"Guess what sis?" Souta asked as they got their backpacks and stuff together.

"What?" She asked and looked at Souta. He was wearing black skater shorts with a tight red silk shirt that said "SHUT THE FUCK UP" in black letters. He was also wearing black converses with a white strip on them.

"Kouga's in town." He said and smirked. "Guess what the means?" Kagome glared slightly then smirked.

"Pay back." She said and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was also smirking.

"Let's get to school. Shippo wants to kill Kouga." Souta said and they all walked downstairs to see everyone else their.

Sango was wearing some black capris with a white skirt over it, black vans, and a regular black shirt that said ac/dc on it. She had on no makeup and her hair was in a low ponytail. Miroku had his arm around her waist and was wearing black baggy pants and a tight dark purple tank top.

Rin was wearing black baggy pants with chains on the side. She was wearing a black tank top and said "love at first sight...or should I walk by again?" Some black vans and a dog collar on her neck. Shippo had his arm around her waist and was wearing black baggy pants with chains on the side, a black shirt that had "whatever" (( sorry couldn't think of anything))

Rikku smiled as Souta put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek and said good morning to her. She was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt and a black with magenta striped half sholder shirt. (( you know that only goes to your elbow? )) She was also wearing black vans.

"Hey bitch" Kagome said to Sango.

"Hey whore." Sango said and smiled as they hugged.

"Anyways who's ready to kick Kouga's ass?" Souta asked as they walked out to their cars. Sango and Miroku were going to go with Kagome, while Shippo took Rin to school and Rikuu and Souta were going in his(Souta's) car.

"I am" Everyone except Rin said, but she finished "You better get one in for me Shippo." She said and smiled.

"Of course, now off to the hell hole." He said and walked to his car with Rin. He opened the door for her before going to the other side and getting in starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, heading for her school.

"Wow, let's go." Rikku said and walked over to Souta's silver mustang and got in. Souta just shrugged and got in also, heading for the school. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and sighed before getting in Kagome's hummer.

As they arrived at school people ran up to the hummer before they could get out screaming 'Sesshoumaru marry me' or 'Kagome what about Kouga' That ticked Sesshoumaru and Kagome off.

"Can we just get through this day in peace?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so." Souta said coming up behind them with Rikku in his arms. Shippo walked up and nodded.

"Don't think so." He said, short and sweet.

"Let's get to class." Kagome said sighing. They all walked into the room to see a boy with his long black hair in a high rubber band, and a green headband over it. He was wearing black pants, and a white shirt. Kagome rolled her eyes, signaling to the others that, that was Kouga...their new play thing. (( Lol ))

The boy ran up and grabbed Kagome's hands, making Sesshoumaru growl. Kagome just snatched her hands away.

"Don't touch me." She growled out.

"Come on Baby, what about the promise you made me?" Kouga cooed in her ear. Kagome just pushed him away.

"I said don't touch me asshole." Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru came up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Kagome...dear...who's this?" Kouga asked looking at him.

"One I'm not your dear anything and two this is Sesshoumaru my BOYFRIEND." She said and leaned towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to nibble her earlobe. She smiled and shivered with delight. Kouga was boiling in anger. Sesshoumaru smirked and quickly moved in front of Kagome.

"I thought she said to ... leave?" Sesshoumaru asked with an eyebrow rose. Kouga growled and lunged at him. Sesshoumaru kicked him in mid-air making him hit a tree and be knocked out. Kagome snorted and walked into the school, her arm looped in Sesshoumaru. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rikku, and Souta all shake their heads.

"Can I castrate him?" Rikku asked innocently as possible, which...when she was acting was really good.

"No, it's against the law...too bad though." Souta said and clicked his tounge. Everyone laughed as they went to their first period...not knowing what to expect today...

**end of chappie**

Wp: Sorry it took so long, HOMEWORK ugh! and A lot of it, ok at the top was only SOME of the reviews, here are the rest so you know...like over time I got more anyways here are the rest and sorry for keeping everyone waiting!

_**never forgetting but losing **_

**Shavaineth: **Hey thanks, I didn't know ok everyone on my belts and everything, let's just say they can fight, but they do it only for self protection, thanks again, since you told me that I learned a lot!

**Megan Consoer:** I was trying so hard to get the computer but my mom said no, because I had like 5 projects to do in one week so...

Kogome-cutie: THANKS!

**rikku542:** It's ok, anyways read your story sorry I couldn't review...computer being a ass anyways

_**spin the bottle**_

**Sexi3-Kagome69ner:** THANKS

_**new girl at shikon high**_

**blonde-chick-101: **THANKS

_**is love forbidden**_

**Sexi3-Kagome69ner: **I am working on another, like Hiei/Kagome, Yuske/Kagome, Kurama/Kagome and they will be FULL LENGTH stories anyways

**DevilAngel620: **Sorry just being safe didn't want it to be deleted like it did New Girl at Shikon High

ANYWAYS PLEASE **REVIEW** I LOVE SEEING THEM **HEY HEY **ANYWAYS GOT TO DO **HOMEWORK** SORRY FOR MAKING YOU **WAIT** AND FOR THIS BEING SO...**SHORT**


	12. School Wit Kouga

Wp: Hey everyone I started writing this one right away since it was the weekend and everything and I was bored out of my fucken mind!

Kag: She was...she called me up...and I'm a cartoon!

Wp: Hehe ANYWAYS WE ARE GETTING RIGHT TO THE STORYS

_recap_

"Kagome...dear...who's this?" Kouga asked looking at him.

"One I'm not your dear anything and two this is Sesshoumaru my BOYFRIEND." She said and leaned towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru started to nibble her earlobe. She smiled and shivered with delight. Kouga was boiling in anger. Sesshoumaru smirked and quickly moved in front of Kagome.

"I thought she said to ... leave?" Sesshoumaru asked with an eyebrow rose. Kouga growled and lunged at him. Sesshoumaru kicked him in mid-air making him hit a tree and be knocked out. Kagome snorted and walked into the school, her arm looped in Sesshoumaru. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rikku, and Souta all shake their heads.

"Can I castrate him?" Rikku asked innocently as possible, which...when she was acting was really good.

"No, it's against the law...too bad though." Souta said and clicked his tounge. Everyone laughed as they went to their first period...not knowing what to expect today...

_end recap_

They walked into the classroom and sat in the back, Kouga walked in and Kagome sighed.

"Great.." Kagome mummbled and growled lightly. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Chill Kagome...He won't get near you." Rikku said and cracked her knuckles and smirked. No one was going to get near her best friend. Souta grabed her collar and made her sit down with her pouting. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all shake their heads chuckling. Kouga walked up and was about to sit by Kagome when Rikku screamed.

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO SIT ON MY BEST FRIEND" Rikku screamed pushing Kouga and picking up an ant. "Are you ok Mr. Ant?" Rikku put her ear up to it and nodded every once and a while. All the punks were cracking up with laughter as Rikku just looked at them. "Mr. Ant, said he was going to kick Kouga's ass too." That made all the punks fall over laughing. Rikku just blinked. "What's so funny? I'm not lieing."

"I'm going to kick your ass Kouga." Came a small voice and they looked at the ant and it was standing up waving it's arms like it was in a fighting position. The punks blink before Kagome and Sango squeal and run over to it and look at it in awe. Sesshoumaru and Miroku's eye twitches while everyone else laughs at them. Souta grabs Rikku and makes her sit in his lap. Rikku just sighs and lays her head on the desk.

Kouga sat by Kagome and passed her a note. Kagome raised an eyebrow at it and opened it slowly, scared it might have a bomb. (( LMAO ))

It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_How have you been all this time, you moved before I could ask you to marry me. That really hurt me, you don't know how much. I still have a right over you because you never broke up with me so you are still my woman and always be._

_Love you to death..._

_Kouga._

Kagome growled and crumpled it up and threw it at one of the preps heads and they just look up screaming who threw that. Kagome gets up and looks at Kouga.

"LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD, YOU FUCKED AYAME BEHIND MY BACK, I HATE YOU TO DEATH, I WISH YOU WOULD DIE, I WOULD NEV--" Kagome was cut off by Kouga's lips on hers. Kagome pulled back and slapped Kouga across the face as hard as she could, which was pretty hard. Kagome was red in the face from anger, and her handprint was on Kouga's face. Kagome growled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME BASTARD!" Kagome said and was about to jump him and kill him if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru holding her back. Rikku, Souta, Shippo, Sango,and Miroku walk up to him.

"I thought you were told not to touch her..." Rikku said with venom dripping off each word. Souta was holding her back from tackling him also. Sango glares at him.

"Touch or come near her again, we will kill you." Sango said lowly, with threat all in her tone. Kouga looked ready to shit in his pants from all the protection.

"You ever look at Kagome in any way that is perverted or anyway...we will cut off your dick, shove it up your ass, take off your balls and shove them down your fucken throat...got that bastard?" Shippo asked...Kouga didn't awnser.

"He asked if you got that bastard...do you get if you touch our best friend than you will loose your chance to have a baby." Miroku asked and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him from the ground. Kouga yelped and tried to get away. Miroku smirked.

"Say you understand and I will let you go." Miroku demanded.

" I understand! " Kouga yelled and Miroku dropped him and walked back to Sango and held her around the waist.

"Stay away from her, and we wont' have a problem." Sango said and growled lightly.

Sesshoumaru was also having trouble from jumping Kouga for kissing Kagome. Sesshoumaru almost let his human form drop. He was scared Kagome wouldn't accept him for being a demon. Rikku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta were also demons, and of course Kagome was.

Shippo was a fox demon with orangish red hair, that was tied in a rubber band at the base of his neck. Shippo had pointed ears, emerald green eyes, and a fox tail...

Sango was a dragon demon as was Miroku. They both had black long hair with red streaks in it and also fangs, claws, and dragon wings that they can hide.

Sesshoumaru was a inu youkai that had pointed ears and the markings of a lord since his father was about to give the job to him.

Kagome was a black inu youkai who had long black hair with a blue shine to it and her ears are pointed and her eyes were an icy blue. Kagome also has a fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru (( FLUFFY-SAMA! ))

Rikku was a cat demon who had a long and slightly fluffy tail, golden eyes, two black cat ears on top of her head that were purple tipped.

Kouga nods and runs away quickly. Kagome giggles and kisses Sesshoumaru's cheek making him calm down. Everyone else smiled.

"Food! I need food!" Shippo whines and that made everyone laugh and they head to the lunch room.

"Sesshoumaru...are you ok?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face. Sesshoumaru shakes his head getting out of his own world. "Yeah sorry..I am don't worry I'll be just fine..." Kagome just nods and she didn't believe him. Sesshoumaru smiles. Tomorrow...or sometime this week..yeah...All Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru was about to change her life for a long time...

**end of chapter**

Ok people just so you know next chapters are about purposals and shit and THEN! lol is the wedding I will put that in detail..and then the epilouge..also I will do each and every wedding a chapter so don't worry sorry if this one of short but hello! It's Christmas! Oh

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS!**

Anyways I am so sorry I am starting another IYYYH that is a full story...so review and tell me about some pairings for it...also the next chapter I will have the summary..hopefully..I might start working on it so I will have a lot of chapters to put on it when I first put it up HeHe

anyways REVIEWS

_**Never Forgetting But Losing (22 WOOOOOOOW THAT"S A LOT! ))**_

**inugrldemon:** Thanks..hope you like this chapter...I think it's ok...funny

**NekoYasha101:** Bashing..is my life! FOAMY IS TOO! Cute little critter

**slayergrl001:** Ok everyone is telling me the same thing lmao anyways yes I will put a lemon for Rikku&Souta, Sango&Miroku, and...not Rin and Shippo too young lmao but...those will probably be in the same chapter...so it will be longlmao

**shadowfox33:** Thanks!

**dezi:** KEEP IT! Also...what was the slogan? And good job...wait I'm not suppose to support violence

**hermonine:** WOOHOO! Thanks lol

**black:** Thanks

**Lady Akina Inu Hanyou:** OMG OMG OMG thanks hehehehehe I'm hyper right now I just had like a lot of candy and it's Christmas so I will have more candy muhahahahahahahah

**Insanesk8rchick:** YOU ONLY LIKE IT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT!

**rikku542:** Lmao it's ok...anyways sorry it took so long family stuff you know also...you will get your lemon lmao

**DeathDagger:** Does this count?

**ioke: **WOOHOO! Thanks

**INUGIRL:** Done..and Done

**StarPrincess2020:** Why thank you

**Darktemp:** Gracias I think that's how you spell it

**Tensaiga:** No one would have guessed -sarcastic- lmao jkjk here you go...sorry it took so long

**Ching Sparkle Sparkle:** THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ...It's not that good is it?

**sesshyslove4ever234:** YOU DON'T! SO WHY ARE YOU BEGGING NOW!

**anaonomous:** I promise...next chapter Inuyash and Kikyo...go down

**SesshoumarusSisterFate:** God..and you're welcome

**B3thers:** Lol thanks

**sesshyslove4ever234:** Like this stuff I am not really familar with because I am a norm

_**The New Girl at Shikon High ( 3 )**_

**Angel Shippo:** Ok...let me tell you something if you are an Angel Shippo then act sweet not like a bitch and if you don't like how I do stuff then you can shove it up your ass for all I fucken care

**anime freak 318:** LALALA THANK YOU!

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens:** Thanks!

Ok people are really pissing me off telling me how to write my stories like I said to the fucken Angel Shippo if you don't like it shove it up your ass!

Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS to all because it is 12/25/05! and also 1:47 p.m. my timeHehehehehehehehe anyways thanks for reviewing if you did and please awnser these questions

Who should purpose first? Miroku? Sesshoumaru? Shippo? Souta?

Who should get married first? M&S? S&K? S&R? S&Rikku?

PLEASE AWNSER THEM

ADIOS!

WolfPuppy


	13. Band Practice

Wp: YO!

Everyone: Hey Wolf!

Wp: I AM SOOOOO SORRY

Kag: For what?

Wp: I got grounded, and then Christmas, then school...it was really hard!

Sess: Right -snorts- she was fucking her boyfriend

Wp blushes a deep crimson. Wp: NO!

Kag: No...she just wishes

Wp: Yeah..._wish _-cries-

Kag: Can we just start the chapter?

Wp: OH YES OF COURSE

Kag: What is this chapter about?

Wp: Alll kinds of lemons . 

Sess: Um...are you just going to copy and paste from our lemon?

Wp: Nope

Sess: Riiiiight...

Kag: That's bull Wp!

Wp: NO IT'S NOT!

_recap_

"Food! I need food!" Shippo whines and that made everyone laugh and they head to the lunch room.

"Sesshoumaru...are you ok?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face. Sesshoumaru shakes his head getting out of his own world. "Yeah sorry..I am don't worry I'll be just fine..." Kagome just nods and she didn't believe him. Sesshoumaru smiles. Tomorrow...or sometime this week..yeah...All Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru was about to change her life for a long time...

_end recap_

**Band Practice and San/Mir Lemons!**

**START CHAPTER**

Kagome hummed to a song that was playing in her hummer. Everyone was in her hummer. (Back Row) Souta and Rikku (Middle Row) Shippo and Rin (Front Row) Miroku and Sango (Passenger and Driver) Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome and blinks. "Kagome we are having band practice today right?" Kagome just nodded and started singing. Everyone smiled listening to her.

_(Song: Kelly Clarkson - Because of You)_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Sesshoumaru thought about Kagome and how she had changed his life in just a week. She...was different. She could make anyone around her smile in an instant...even him who never smiled once. What is with this girl that makes her so...perfect?__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  


Miroku looked at Sango, the love of his life. He just wanted to know how to tell her...and not be a pervert about it. They were going out but he wanted to be her everything. He wanted to prove he would never hurt her in any way. He wanted to show her that he loved her with all his heart...but how?

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Souta had his hand on Rikku's knee that was crossed. Souta rubbed her knee gently, thinking to himself. He had bought something for her and didn't know how...to give it to her. Souta listened to his sister as he continued to think.__

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  


Shippo had his arm around Rin's sholder. In his opinion she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She was very smart but sometimes...never showed it. She was very funny...and he...just wanted to stay with her...forever.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you

Kagome finished and smiled as she slowed down and turned into the house driveway. "You have to go to the basement, that's where the equipment is. Souta will show you." Souta groans and sighs getting out of the hummer and everyone else got out. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "You ok?" Kagome looked at him and nods. "Yeah...don't worry about me.." Sesshoumaru sighs. "You can never make me **not **worry about you Kagome...It's not possible.." Kagome smiles softly at him before getting out and shutting her door, Sesshoumaru did the same. Kimiko locked her car up and walked with Sesshoumaru to the basement.

Once they got into the room everyone was behind or had on an intrutment. There were also two mics for Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

**Instruments - Person**

Singer - Kagome

Singer - Sesshoumaru

Electric Guitar - Miroku

Bass Guitar - Sango

Piano/Keyboard - Rikku

Drums - Souta

Backup Singer - Rin

Backup Singer - Shippo

Kagome walked in front of a mic and so did Sesshoumaru. Every got warmed up on their intrutments and Shippo passed out some papers. "These are the songs we do...can you do them?" Everyone nodded and Kagome&Sesshoumaru put their papers on a stand so they could sing. Kagome nodded to Souta who started on the drums and the others followed. Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome began to sing.

**Sesshoumaru **_Kagome **Rin **_**Shippo **(This is for alll the songs in this chapter)

_(Song: Lil' Bow Wow - Bounce Wit Me ... also it might be an old old song I still like it and it's beat )_

**Uh-huh, yo  
(Oh, oh)  
Uh-huh, yo  
(Uh-huh, oh, oh)  
Uh-huh, yo  
(Bounce, bounce)  
See around here  
(Uh-huh, uh, huh-uh)  
I make things that make y'all bounce  
Ya know?  
Heh, ya know what I mean?  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Left to right, right to left  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh)  
It's So So Def  
(Yeah uh)  
And uh it's going down  
Ya know what I mean?  
(Yeah)  
My man Bow Wow  
(Bow Wow, yeah hear me now)  
Yeah ya heard?  
(Check it out)  
Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!  
(Peep game, let's go)  
**  
**Around here we pop them coddles  
Around here we get them dollars  
Every girl I see that look right  
A nigga like me just gotta holla  
This kid here all about stackin' up  
Got big head but we can back it up  
Long cause everybody get crunk  
When we drop in the club starts acting up  
I represent the S-O-S-O, D-E-F-M-O-B  
That's me, JD, Da Brat, and JE  
So please believe  
What I do ain't never been done  
Ohio is where I'm from  
I heard what you said  
And I saw what you do  
And y'all playas really don't want none  
From the day to the night, I ROCK  
Say what you like, NEVER NOT  
Stayin' alive, living the life  
Gots to keep it hot  
Shotgun in the drop  
Riding good, twenties, TVs, leather and wood  
Poppin', watching Big Momma  
Holdin' it down like a playa should  
Sing-a-long now!**

_All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor   
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me_

**It's the B to the O-W  
Wow even your girl fall in love  
When I smile  
The tight little guy you ain't seen in a while  
Ignore the hype, just right for you size**

**I get in where I fit in  
Braided up, made the bucks  
And I'm still a kid  
Imagine what life like when I get big  
I'mma be rich surrounded by chicks  
Couple of cars, couple of cribs  
Gettin' a couple of mills  
Shining every time I feel  
You see how So So get ill  
You don't want no stuff up in here  
Bow to the Wow ? in your ear now  
I get down cause I'm hit bound  
And I rock an iced out Mickey Mouse around my neck  
And I hang on niggas like Vince Carter  
With his palm on his neck  
And I outta snatch up your daughters  
But I was brought up with respect  
When I turn 16 I'mma call her though  
And show her how to ride with a baller yo  
Let her know why it wouldn't hurt her  
To fall in love with a nigga like me along time ago  
Sing-a-long now!**

_All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor   
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
All I wanna do is see ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Grab a partner hit the floor  
Bounce with me, bounce with me  
Some clap, clap others stomp  
But around here we get it crunk when ya  
Bounce with me, bounce with me_

**I, I, I wanna see you bounce with me now  
Take, take, take it down to the ground with me now  
Shake, shake, shake it all around the town with me now  
What'cha gon do shorty, what'cha gon do**

They finished and smiled. Souta then spoke up. "By the way that was an already made song...and that was made up" They all started laughing, they already knew that. "Souta, we already knew that!" Kagome cried out while laughing. Souta just smiles. "Just making sure.." "NEXT SONG!" Rikku screamed and hit down on the keyboard. They all laughed again and turned to the next page. They didn't know they had an audience of all their parents.

_( Song: Beyonce - Check Up On It )_

**You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it  
**  
_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you  
_  
**_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2_**

_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it_

_You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2_

**I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town**

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru took deep breathes after finishing that song. They looked at each other and smile. "Two down...a lot more to goWe have to be...**perfect**!" They all laughed at Souta. He was being stupid right now...and hyper.

_(Song: The Pussy Cat Dollz - Don't Cha)_

**OK**  
_Aah!_**  
Yea!  
**_Aah!_  
**Oh, we about to get it just a little  
Hot & sweaty in this….**_  
Ooh, Baby  
_**Ladies let's go**  
_Mmm_  
**Soldiers let's go**  
_Dolls_  
**Lemme talk to ya'll and just…  
U kno get you to this situation let's go**  
_Fellas_

**You see a bitch get hot  
Everytime I come thru  
When I step up in the spot**  
_(Are you ready?)_  
**Make the place sizzle  
Like a summertime cookout  
Prawl for the best chick  
Yes I wanna look out**  
**_(Let's dance)_**  
**So bangin' shorty like a belly dancer wit it  
Smell good  
Pretty skin  
So gansta wit it**  
_(Ooh, baby)_  
**No chicks only diamonds in my sleeve  
Give me yo number  
But make sure  
You call before you leave**  
**_(Aah!)_**

_I know you like me **(I know you like me)**  
I know you do **(i know you do)**  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
And I know you want it **(and I know you want it)  
**It's easy to see **(it's easy to see)  
**And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fuckin' with me  
**(ooh baby)**_**  
**  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)**  
_  
_Fight the feeling **(fight the feeling)  
**Leave it alone **(leave it alone)  
**Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly** (let's keep it friendly)**_

_You have to play fair **(you have to play fair)  
**See I don't care **(see I don't care)  
**But I know she ain't gon' wanna share  
**(ooh)  
**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)**_**  
**  
**I see how it's goin' down  
Seem shorty wanna little menage  
To pop for or sumthin'  
Let's Go (Let's Go)  
Well lemme get straight to it  
A girl just watch when I come thru this  
It's the all God Mighty lookin' all brand newish  
Shorty wanna jump in my Astay Vanguish  
Lookin' at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryin' to put it on me 'til my balls are black and bluish  
You wanna play with a playa  
Gurl then play on  
Trip out the Shanelle and leave yo lingerie on  
Watch me and I'm gonna watch you  
At the same time  
Lookin' like u wanna break my back  
I gotta good idea for ya'll**

_I know she loves you **(I know she loves you)  
**So I understand **(so I understand)  
**I'd probably be just as crazy, bout ya  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime **(maybe next lifetime)  
**Possibly **(possibly)  
**Until then no friend  
Would you make of me_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
**(don't cha, don't cha)**

Kagome sighs and shakes her head sadly. "When will these be over with!" Souta grins lightly. "One more song, and it's Kagome alone.." Kagome blinks and turns the page and groans. "Souta!" Souta grin widens and he nods to Rikku who starts on the piano. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat down.

_( Song: The PussyCat Dollz - StickWitU )_

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
**Seems like** everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_ **_(Hey)_**

**_(Both Sing)_**  
**_Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you  
_**  
_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
**See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between**  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
**And I say**  
_  
**_Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you_**

_**And now**  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
**And now**  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love **endlessly**  
**I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me**  
**  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
**I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts**  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
**I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say_

_**Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you**_

Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you

Kagome finishes and takes long deep breathes from holding the last note. Everyone, including the parents clapped. All the teens looked at the parents and their jaw drops. Then...they all ran quickly, dropping what they were holding. Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran to Kagome's room, Sango and Miroku went to a guest room, Rikku and Souta went to Souta's room, and Rin and Shippo went into another guest room.

**Kagome's Room**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome say in front of Kagome's plasma t.v. and were playing on her Xbox360. They were playing Halo2. (( My boyfriend gave me the name...I know nothing about Xbox's and stuff like that ))

**Guest Room#1**

Rin and Shippo were yelling at the t.v. as they furiously tried to win. They were playing on the Ps2 and the game was called Metal Gear Solid. (( AND! if you don't know anything I am saying because I don't know what I am saying...i.m. my boyfriend on yahoo at popbandgeggel ))

**Souta's Room**

Souta was jumping as he tried to beat Rikku's player. Rikku grinned as she stayed sitting furiously working the controller button. They were currently playing on the GameCube and the name of the game was (insert game name) ((Sorry couldn't think of one and my boyfriend wouldn't tell me one))

**Guest Room#2**

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

Sango was sitting on the bed and Miroku was sitting in front of her. Sango was twirling some hair in her hair and opened her mouth to talk, but Miroku's mouth covered hers and she moans lowly. Miroku slowly lays her on the bed and kissed down her jaw and then to her neck. Miroku placed his hands on her hips as he sucked on her neck. Sango moans and tilts her head to the side. Miroku pulled back and looked at Sango as if asking for permission. All Sango did was nod. Miroku took off her shirt, showing her pierced belly button.

"When did you get this?" Miroku asked her with a raised eyebrow. Sango blushed. "About...2 days ago, I got one with Kagome.." Miroku chuckles and kisses her stomach gently making her squirm because it tickled. Miroku chuckles and reaches behind her and takes off her bra and lets it fall to the ground and sucked on her breast like it was candy. Sango moaned and arched her back to him. Miroku grins and switched and gave her other breast the same treatment.

"Miroku!" Sango's eye twitches...he was teasing her! Miroku grin widens and he takes her pants off along with her black thong. Miroku leaned down licked her womanhood and she gasps lightly feeling his tounge. Miroku licked deeper each time and Sango moaned his name as she released. Miroku grins and kisses her deeply, making her taste herself. Miroku quickly discarded himself of his clothes and positioned himself at her center.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sango?" Miroku looked at her with concern and slight happiness. Sango nods. "Yes...I want to.." Miroku nods and kisses her deeply before plunging into her, breaking her madain wall. Sango cried into his mouth, tears going down her cheeks. Miroku froze, pulling back so she could breathe. After a few moments Sango wiggled, signalling to Miroku she was ready. Miroku pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He continued going faster and harder. Sango moaned and bucked her hips to meet him. Miroku just went faster until Sango couldn't keep up anymore.

Miroku held her hips down and she arched her back and moans, making slight whimpers because her hips couldn't move. Miroku chuckles and continues pounding into her. Sango gripped the seats and throws her head back. "MIROKU!" She screamed as she released, he grunted as he soon released after her.

**Souta's Room **

They jumped hearing the scream and looked at each other.

"Was...that Sango?" Rikku asked slowly. Souta could only nod...that was weird...it sounded like Sango screamed Miroku...wait... Souta grin that went across his face.

"What Souta?" Rikku asked looking at him...and his widely spreading grin. "Miroku and Sango are...having **'it' **" Souta made quotions with his hands. Rikku's eyes widen. "Really!" Souta nodded. Rikku squeals. "That's sooo great. They finally did it! Took them long enough!" Souta raises an eyebrow at Rikku. Rikku smiles innocently, but her eyes had a glint in them.

**Guest Room#1**

Shippo and Rin looked at each other. "No..." Rin said before they both started laughing. They were happy for Miroku and Sango, but they were glad they FINALLY did it...it took them forever!

**Kagome's Room**

"FINALLY!'' Kagome said cheering. She was happy because...Miroku was giving Sango...the **look**. Sesshoumaru chuckled watching his girlfriend/mate. He would wait...then he would tell her he was a demon, something that wasn't suppose to exist. Then...if she accepted him...he would..purpose.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Wp: Was it long enough?

Kag: It was pretty long...

Sess: Could have been longer though!

Wp: Put a sock in it!

San: The lemon was nice -blushes-

Mir grins.

Wp: PEOPLES WHO REVIEW TELL ME HOW THE LEMON WAS...it was short and simple

San: It had a lot of...good words

**.:Reviews:..**

_**Never Forgetting But Losing (21 Reviews)**_

hello: Eh what?

shadowfox33: I'm starting a new story, and like...I need help on the plot and stuff, just send in what your character looks like and who you want her/him to be with!

NekoYasha101: Yes...beward the ant! He will come and kill you!

SesshoumarusSisterFate: Lmao it's ok! I just got in trouble...did something I wasn't suppose to dohehe if you get what I'm saying...

SK Lovers: Done and done

Moon Mage Goddess: Is this a good chapter! I try my best

inugrldemon: Here's you go!

Sesshy's Gurrl: Like InuGrlDemon...HERE'S YOU GO!

animegurl088: Gracias

Kagomente: That's an excellent idea!

Emotions Can Be Your Weakness Yet It Can Also Be Your Stength: Don't worry! They will!

pointpleasant: Long enough?

littleschoolgirl: I try -smiles innocently-

sheenachi: Sorry it took so long!

Mirage and Mirokiki: Thanks! Also...Rikku is with SoutaRin is with Shippo hehe

sesshyslove4ever234: Don't worry! I understood it lmao my friend writes like that

Darktemp: heheheheheheh mwuhahahahah I loved it as well

anime-lover-forever2007: SORRY! You'll be in the next story, just send me what your character looks like and that other info and stuff and like...who you want your character to be with!

Miss Dangerous Sexy: Done and done!

moonscout11: Can I ask you something...is your yahoo i.d. moonscout12?

StarPrincess2020: GRACIAS!

_**Is Love Forbidden ( 0 Reviews)**_

_**New Girl at Shikon High ( 2 Reviews )**_

FireGoddess2011: Sugar...yum! -eats a chocolate bar-

nature's sapphire: Lmao it's ok really! I don't mind! -sigh- I didn't know what they were called so I just put sit necklace

_**Spin The Bottle ( 1 Review )**_

Kiharu-Kurama: I'm sorry to tell you that it was a one-shot...sorry Glad you liked it though...but I will have other stories out soon!

**.:End of Reviews:.**

Wp: Hope this chapter was long enough!

Everyone: TOOTLES...

Wp: -smiles- till next time...on **NEVER FORGETTING BUT LOSING**

v

v

v

v

v

v

v PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! (btw! ...sorry if this wasn't the best chapter! ))


	14. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters..not even Rikku!

**Never Forgetting But Losing**

**Secrets Revealed ( The others know about being demons and such, just not Sessh and Kaggie! )**

**_This is going to be short! _( So...don't hate me!)**

_last time_

Shippo and Rin looked at each other. "No..." Rin said before they both started laughing. They were happy for Miroku and Sango, but they were glad they FINALLY did it...it took them forever!

**Kagome's Room**

"FINALLY!'' Kagome said cheering. She was happy because...Miroku was giving Sango...the **look**. Sesshoumaru chuckled watching his girlfriend/mate. He would wait...then he would tell her he was a demon, something that wasn't suppose to exist. Then...if she accepted him...he would..purpose.

_this time_

Kagome woke up to the blinding light of the sun coming in from the window. Kagome groaned and snuggled into her warmth source, which happened to be Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly. He had been awake since dawn and been watching Kagome sleep. "Good morning Kagome, I know you are awake." Kagome whimpers and nuzzles her head into the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru smiled and shivered lightly, though it wasn't noticeable. Sesshoumaru smiled and sat up. Kagome sighs and sat up too, since her warmth source had went bye-bye.

"Kagome...I have to tell you something...really important..." Sesshoumaru was looking out the window, avoiding Kagome's gaze on him. "What Sesshoumaru? What is it?" Kagome asked, fear in her voice. _is...he going to break up with me? no...that's not possible I haven't done anything to make him angry at me...oh what is it _Sesshoumaru sighs lightly. "I'm not human..." Sesshoumaru said softly. Kagome's eyes widen. If he wasn't human then..."You're a demon aren't you?" Sesshoumaru nods, answering Kagome's question.

He clenched his eyes closed expecting a scream. When he didn't hear a scream he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome who was smiling, **big**. Sesshoumaru blinked. "You...You aren't scared of me?" Kagome shook her head. "Why would I be scared of something I also am...?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. "You're a demon." Sesshoumaru stated rather than asked. Kagome nods. "What kind are you, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly. "I'm a silver dog demon...Lord of the Western lands as well.." Kagome squeaked and looked down. "Mi'lord..." Kagome squeaked out. She had heard of him and knew to show respect.

Sesshoumaru sighed and lifted her head. "Do not call me that Kagome...because you are the Lady of the Western lands..." Kagome's eyes widen. "You..You chose me...to be your mate over all those suitors?" Kagome asked, slightly not believing. But believed when Sesshouamru smiled and nodded. "I chose you Kagome Higurashi...to be my mate and Lady...now answer me this one question..." Kagome tilted her head. "What's that mi'lord?" Kagome said just to piss of Sesshoumaru...and it worked. Sesshoumaru sighed in fustration.

"One: Don't call me that Two: What kind of demon are you?" Sesshoumaru asked her, looking straight in her eyes. "I am a black inu-youkai, one of the last." Sesshoumaru smiled. "May I see your demon form?" Kagome sighed and nodded letting her barrier down. Her hair grew to her knees and got a blue tint to it. Her eyes turned from an ocean blue to a shocking gold. She grew fangs, pointed ears, and claws, along with a fluffy black tail that wrapped around her shoulder. Her clothes changed into a black, silver, and light blue version of Sesshoumaru's. On her face were markings. Her forehead adored the Western sign since Sesshoumaru choose her to be his mate and Lady. On each of her cheeks were two light blue streaks and one magenta streak. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome is awe. "You..just got more beautiful." Sesshoumaru stated making Kagome go a nice cherry color. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her gently. "Your turn Sesshoumaru.." Kagome softly said and Sesshoumaru nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes and hair stayed the same. His hair grew to his knees from his waist and got a more shine to it. He grew pointed ears, claws, and fangs as well. He clothes changed to what he always wore. (From Inuyasha) His fluffy white tail wrapped around his shoulder and stayed there. On each of his cheeks were two magenta streaks. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was looking at his tail, her hand twitching.

"Go ahead..." Sesshoumaru said, a small smile on his face. Kagome squealed and nuzzled her head into his fluffy tail. "It's soooo soft!" Sesshoumaru chuckled at her antics. Kagome finally pulled away with a BIG smile on her face. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Seems you like my tail more than me..." Kagome pouts. "I only like it SOME I love you.." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "As I do to you..." Kagome smiled and watched Sesshoumaru reach into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a black velvet box and open it. It had a gold ring that had a heart-shape jewel that was a emerald green. Around the heart was diamonds that sparkled from the sunlight.

"Kagome...will you marry me..." Sesshoumaru asked her softly, taking it out of the box and slipping it on her finger. Kagome let tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes Sesshoumaru...I would love to marry you..." Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

**End of Chapter**

Wp: Whatcha think?

Sakura: It was ok...

Wp: Oh everyone this is Sakura from Romance on the Fritz and like...she paid a visit!

Sakura: Yeah WolfPuppy was having some..problems!

Wp: Major problems!

Sakura: And I helped

Wp: Yup!

Sakura: Anyways here are the reviews!

**Never Forgetting but Losing ( 4 )**

voodoogirl92

crazyperson

crazyperson

crazyperson

**Romance on the Fritz ( 3 )**

YoukosMateKage

YoukosMateKage

anime-lover-forever2007

**End of chapter and reviews**


	15. Short Wedding

**Authors Note: **This is the last chapter for Never Forgetting but Losing I am sorry for thoughs who liked this story. I may make a sequel and I may not make a sequel. It just matters on what happens and such with my family and life.I am not going to put any other weddings or lemons. I am just going to put Kag-Sessh's wedding and end the story. I am sorry yet again for thoughs who liked this story. You may critize me all you want, it will not hurt my feelings. Thank you all for who have read my story/stories.

**Never Forgetting but Losing**

**Last Chapter - Wedding**

_last time_

"Kagome...will you marry me..." Sesshoumaru asked her softly, taking it out of the box and slipping it on her finger. Kagome let tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes Sesshoumaru...I would love to marry you..." Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

_this time_

Kagome, Sango, Rikku, and Rin had gone out to the dress store to find dresses for the wedding. They had everything planned except the dresses and tuxes. So now...they were getting that. In two weeks Kagome Higurashi was going to become Kagome Tashio and she could hardely wait.

"How about this dress Kagome?" Sango asked pointing to a pink dress. Kagome shook her head. "I don't want a pink dress Sango, I want a white one..." Sango nodded and went to a different asile and looked around for a white dress. "Kagome!" Came Rin's shout. Kagome walked over and gasped. It was a beautiful dress. It was a white, off the shoulder dress. It had black and pinks flowers all over it and the veil was white and had light blue flowers on it. "It's...beautiful..." Kagome said breathlessly. Kagome smiled and took it down and quickly paid for it.

Kagome picked out a light pink dress for the girls. All the guys got the same tux. Black with a red tie.

The wedding isle was red and the seats were silver. The alter was silver and black and had red roses everywhere. Many pictures were taken and cake was eaten.

**End of Chapter**

_This may be short but GET OVER IT!_


End file.
